¿Y si jugamos a que me descubres sin que te des cuenta?
by Hanamorii8
Summary: ¿Quieren saber como entre a la vida de una mujer temperamental..? no fue del todo fácil pero fue del todo divertido..SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Haruno** …(suspiro) ojos verdes, alta , esbelta , bella, incluso una gran empresaria, dueña de gran empresa , gracias a su padre que le ha dejado como herencia todo lo que a él le pertenecía, maldito viejo. El padre de Sakura, pobre hombre… un tipo de gran prestigio quien mantuvo a su hija por mucho tiempo en engaño. Su madre falleció cumpliendo tan solo los 9 años de edad, dado el caso, Sakura llego a crecer siendo una niña callada, seria y demasiado fría… demonios, sí que lo es, pero, eso no era lo único que sobresalía en ella al parecer esa pequeña cabeza llena de mechones rosados piensa (risas), no simpatizaba con ese carácter que cargaba, pero ella pronto tendría una debilidad...¿Yo? **Sasuke Uchiha**. ¿Quién soy? hmp **esa es la cuestión**...


	2. El Desconocido

Capitulo 1 :

'' El desconocido''

Celebrando un año más de éxito y arduo trabajo, estos Harunos tenían siempre de costumbre hacer grandes festejos pero siempre había una especialidad, un tema, esa noche '' Las máscaras '' algo nuevo e intrépido, allí estaba ella, siendo tan joven y fría, tenía muy pocos amigos pero ella nunca disfrutaba tiempo con ellos siempre estaba concentrada en su trabajo. Diablos… esta mujer solo en eso piensa

Esa misma noche su amiga de la infancia y compañera de trabajo empezó a conversar con ella. Esta amiga era nada más y nada menos que Ino Yamanaka, llevando de peinado una cola ajustada con un flequillo a la mitad de la cara, ¡pfft! Lo mismo de todos los días lo único diferente en ella fue su vestido de encaje negro poco encantador.

\- La noche no es tan larga Sakura, deberías por lo menos de estar con tu padre, sabes que dentro de poco se ira y no lo veras tan seguido como ahora-

-Ya he tenido suficiente de ese viejo.- musito sin ningún gesto que indicara su estado de animo

Sakura apoyada en el balcón donde la claridad de la luna embelesaba su hermoso rostro…rostro que no he olvidado en años… ¡rayos concéntrate!

\- ''Como podrás ver estoy cansada no tengo ánimos para atender a nadie'' -replico seca.

-Sakura, vamos que te ha hecho el abuelo para que le tengas tanto rencor-

-Además de mentirme por muchos años y que aún lo sigue haciendo…la verdad que no me sorprendería ver a otro hermano perdido por ahí mientras el busca como llenarse en brazos de otras mujeres (suspiro), en lo único que talvez me haga resaltar de todo lo que ha pasado es que soy su única mentira descubierta por farsantes igualados que mantuvo cerca cuando aún era pequeña- espeto con mucho recuerdos en mente

Se acercó a Sakura para abrazarle – Sabes que nos tienes, a naruto y a mí para cualquier cosa.-

-Naruto debería conseguir rápido a alguien que le ayude con su vida rutinaria que mantiene por divertida, además tú tienes a Sai, ¿qué más da? ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, no deberías estar sorprendida. He decido estar sola -

-*(entre risas)* - Siempre llena de energías, querida. - comento sarcásticamente -Sakura si sigues así no encontraras a nadie que te soporte -

\- Ya te lo dije, he decidido estar sola no necesito de alguien para sentirme bien. – Aseguro

-Si, Si lo que tú digas… señora Sherk, ¿estas segura que no hablo con una mujer amargada de 80 años?- rio

\- Muy Graciosa Ino pero quisiera quedarme sola por un momento si no te importa, sabes que este es un día muy especial para mí y papa lo usa para celebrar como de costumbre

_No te quedas tanto tiempo, el sereno puede hacerte daño, te esperare en la sala, ¿de acuerdo?- beso su frente y la vio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura recordaba encarecidamente a su madre… llena de luz, sus expresiones…amaba tanto a Sakura

\- La noche se ve más acompañada en su soledad a comparación con la tuya. Sakura Haruno -.

Se llenó de sorpresa al voltear y encontrar a un varón que nunca antes había visto, tan apuesto y atractivo ¿quién era él? con tan solo 26 años de edad, alto con una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos negros que penetraban como la oscuridad de la noche

-¿Y tú? ¿Se puede saber quién eres?- pregunto con desprecio

-Pero que irrespetuoso soy, permite presentarme soy Sasuke Uchiha, espero no incomodarle en este momento- beso su mano e hizo una leve reverencia

-En este lugar solo recibo a mis invitados y tú no eres uno de ellos, ten un poco de educación para retirarte al menos-

-Me ofende mucho como a usted que mi presencia le moleste pero me molesta más aun por no ser reconocido por usted-

-Le sugiero que salga por donde entro, espero no tenga que pasar por una penosa situación enfrente de mis invitados- Dio media vuelta con la mayor intención de dejarlo hablar solo.

¡Santo cielo! Debo admitir que esta chica es muy altanera, pero ni aun con sus muchas mascaras podría hacerme cambiar de opinión

-Valla, Valla. Parece que los rumores acerca de usted son bastantes ciertos-espeto con la leve intención de molestar

\- hmp, pero que hombre con modales tan altaneros ¿cómo usted cree que..?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, rodeaba su cintura y mantuve su barbilla, admire por un momento esos labios tan sedientos, quise… pero (suspiro) no de este modo y dije casi en susurro:

\- Pero si me lo propongo podrían cambiar las cosas ¿No cree?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-espeto confundida. Buscaba entre sus ojos ónix que le daba dolor de cabeza al tratar de recordarlos.

No quería acabar... Aún no.

Rápidamente Sakura cayó en la realidad y golpeó en la mejilla ahora roja del pálido azabache.

****OOOOOOOOOOOOO****

\- Kana prepárame un café estoy que muero del sueño- estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y bostezo al encorvarse de nuevo, sentía que no iba a ser su día y vaya que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Joven Haruno el joven Uchiha me ha informado que ya ha llegado a la empresa- abría las cortinas

\- ¿Uchiha? - Sakura veía a kana, su nana , con mucha curiosidad.

\- Hace media hora ya que le está esperando. –

-¿Esperando? ¿Aquí?-

-Es mejor que te alistes pequeña, hoy puede ser un día muy largo en tu trabajo- beso su frente descubierta

-M-me voy de inmediato Kana- desesperada la ojijade movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, no le llegaba la idea a la cabeza que ese hombre jugaría con ella... ¿qué pasaría si eso ocurría? solo lo sabría al llegar - _tan irrespetuoso que había sido conmigo en la noche en la que nos encontramos_ \- pensó

Tomo lo mejor que tenía y salió casi disparando de su casa, inquieta, ansiosa…¿Qué estaba haciendo el ahí?

-Bienvenida madame tome su nuevo asiento-

-¿Disculpe?-

Sorprendida aún se aproximaba el azabache con toda la seguridad posible. Sakura miro hacia donde el azabache se encontraba...En su oficina, es decir su antigua oficina

- **''Eres mi nueva empleada toma el trabajo que desees el único que no obtendrás será el mío''**.-


	3. No todo es tan fácil como parece

Capítulo 2 :

 **''No todo es tan fácil como parece''**

Sakura daba vueltas sin parar preguntándose así misma donde estaba su padre cuando más necesitaba hablar con él y pues para su mala suerte ya no estaba. En sus más profundos pensamientos recordó cuando su amiga le dijo '' recuerda que ya no hablaran seguido como ahora''- AHH!- rasco desesperada su cabeza dejando ir un gran suspiro y haciendo esto dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá.

-No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo ¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó? - cogió los papeles que el Uchiha le había tirado en su nuevo escritorio, recordarlo hizo que la enloqueciera, rascándose la cabeza y tratando de averiguar cómo fue que esto sucedió.

\- ¿Porque haría esto sin mi consentimiento? - mientras seguía en pie su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa y pudo encontrar un carta con la insignia de los Harunos

Querida Sakura:

Cuando leas esto ya abras conocido a Sasuke, me da mucha pena no decírtelo en persona y lamento que no esté a tu lado en este momento, pero necesito que Sasuke se encargue de ti y de la empresa mientras yo no este contigo, sé que tú puedes hacer muchas cosas y que puedes ingeniártelas mientras no esté pero Sakura, necesitas vivir más y tú no podrás hacer todo esto sola, necesitas un pequeño empujón. Estará contigo por un largo plazo y comprendo que estés enojada pero sé que les irá bien a ustedes dos sabes que te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero, antes de que te quedaras sola con ese duro trabajo decidí esto sin tu consentimiento, sabía que me lo negarías así que lo hice sin habértelo dicho, quería que fuese una sorpresa y vaya que lo fue ¿cierto? Como sea, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Se valiente Sakura no te sobrepases mucho, habla con él sé que te caerá bien por eso lo escogí a él, sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo y ahora que me he ido por un largo viaje, no sé cuándo volveré pero no será ahora. Por cierto él será el dueño de la casa y del negocio mientras no esté o a lo largo del contrato, necesitamos que un hombre sea la cabeza, te deseo lo mejor hija. Te dejo esto por ahora espera mi próximo mensaje. Cuídate mucho, bendiciones.

Tu padre.

\- Pero ¿Cómo demonios es que se le pasó esta tontería por la cabeza? ¿Que yo viviría con una persona como él?, de ninguna manera - expresándolo de una manera asquerosa y rechazando la oferta de pronto se escuchó unos pasos fuera de su recamara.

\- ¿Kana? – pensó, su cuerpo llego a desequilibrarse llegando al pecho del azabache.

-Joven Sakura ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dijo Kana desde el extremo de las escaleras

-Pudo haber sido que no ha comido y se ha sobrepasado de nuevo. Joven Sasuke ¿Puede llevarla a la cama?

-No es necesario pedirlo.-

Pude ver lo débil y frágil que estaba, ¿Cómo era que podía manejar esta situación ella sola?. Me llamo tanto la atención, al parecer Sakura se veía mucho más seria que en las fotografías que el viejo me había mostrado antes de ser partícipe de su plan.

-Se ve más pálida... - musito

Empezó a tomarle la temperatura y pareció que solo había sido un pequeño desmayo. Kana y los demás miembros de la casa ya sabían quién era Sasuke la única que no sabía era Sakura. Su padre se había encargado de eso para no tener problemas más adelante con los empleados y no rechazaran al azabache como un desconocido.

\- Hm...- empezó a gemir en forma de desagrado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos e intento ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, estaba bastante débil para hacerlo.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila no vengo hacerte nada.- La miro con seriedad.

-Entonces deberías irte solo con verte dañas mi vista – cubrió sus ojos con su brazo luego volteo para su ventana con una mirada de amargura.

-Hmp – típicamente sonrió, se acercó más a ella, levanto su barbilla provocando que esta frunciera el ceño

\- Te aseguro que te enfermaras todos los días entonces-sonrió dichoso

¿Que era? ... Claro... Tenerla más cerca.

Se levantó de golpe -¿Es muy divertido para ti cierto?¿Jugar conmigo verdad?- Remojo sus secos labios- Sé que mi padre fue él quien te envió hasta aquí. Pero te aseguro que te irás antes del tiempo que acordaste con él.-

Me miro con determinación, sin ningún sentimiento en sus ojos, no mostraba nada era… como si ella no sintiera, solo veía dolor, me era tan familiar…

\- **Algún día te acercaras...-**

Salí lo más rápido que pude, odiaba ver su cara de desprecio hacia mí, era claro que no me quería a su lado pero… no todo lo bueno se consigue fácil

-Kana ¿estás ahí? -

-Si señorita Haruno, aquí estoy.-

-¿Sabes acaso quien es ese hombre? –

-Si joven Haruno, su padre se encargó de presentarnos-

-Ya veo…-aún más decepcionada

-Debería descansar, debe recuperar las fuerzas perdidas - dijo su nana mientras ella arreglaba las sabanas y almohadas para que ella pudiese acomodarse.

\- Lo hare Kana, pero antes debo arreglar algunos asuntos, voy a salir, comeré algo antes de salir no me querré desmayar de nuevo. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada que alguien la desafiara, siempre ganaba ella pues claro era una Haruno, pero ¿Podría contra un Uchiha?

Salió a despejar su mente necesitaba sacar a ese azabache de cabellos rebeldes de su cabeza , era una pesadilla saber que tenía que lidiar con una persona como esa y no era fácil, pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencida pues ¿ Desde cuándo pierde una pelea cuando se trata de combate?

Sasuke estaba esperando por ella. Tenía ganas de poner aquella ojijade en su estado temperamental, era divertido, de todas maneras era el dueño de ella, aunque esta no lo quería admitir. ¿De qué forma? , de todas las formas, **solamente que había algo que todavía no podía hacerse dueño… Su corazón.**

\- Así que... sigues aquí- Mirando con unos ojos fríos al Uchiha

-Que te puedo decir, ser dueño de una gran finca como esta tiene sus aportes-

\- ¿Disculpa, acaso te he oído decir el dueño?- poniendo sus manos entrecruzadas y esperando una respuesta recordó entonces la carta de su padre, alzo sus ojos hacia arriba sin mover el rostro pero con una mirada más dudosa.—recordar ''El será el dueño de la casa'' enfurecía su entrañas- cerro sus ojos de forma pesada y luego fijo su mirada al hombre de cabellos rebeldes

-¿Que te puede hacer pensar que un desconocido va a decirme que es dueño de lo yo misma he trabajado para mí? - aun no quería admitir que ya tenía derecho de hacer lo que a él le pareciera.

\- No te equivoques, Sakura. Nunca dije que te estaba quitando tus esfuerzos como podrás ver estoy aquí para servirte - sonrío el alto Uchiha .

-Hmp... Tengo mucho que hacer ¿Puedes retirarte?–

-Como quieras- sonrio

Cuando el azabache cerró la puerta Sakura se fue directamente al trabajo donde según ella podía averiguar con más detalle la situación. Llego lo más rápido que podía no quería perder ni un minuto más, saber que estaba al lado de ese hombre era insoportable para ella. Al llegar…

\- Pero…¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? - pensó para sí misma. Pero algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. -

-Vaya pero que sorpresa tenerte aquí, deberías estar descansando o ¿acaso ya me extrañabas?-

Odio actuar de esta forma, ni siquiera soy yo, pero no puedo permitir que me reconozca, se echaría a perder todo después de tanto tiempo.

-Déjate de estupideces Uchiha, como si me alegrara verte- voltio sus ojos

Aun no puedo creer que ella sea la Sakura que alguna vez conocí…

\- shh... No te alteres Sakura, no te ves nada linda haciendo esas expresiones, te arrugaras .Procura tener esa frente menos arrugada y enseñar más por lo que hace destacar, tu bella sonrisa. – Golpeo su frente con sus dedos

Pude ver como un leve color rojo baño sus cachetes haciendo que ¡Dios! Estuve al borde d enloquecer con tan solo verla tan…(suspiro) Sakura no acostumbra sonreír mucho, desde su niñez no reía a menos que estuviese con su madre , tampoco reía mucho con sus amigos y compañeros, solía hacerlo conmigo.

¿Que puedo hacer que esta frialdad se rompa? **Talvez un poco de calor…**

Tiro con desdén la mano del azabache

\- ¿Te crees muy superior, no? no creas que soy tan débil, Uchiha.-

\- Claro que no - dijo esto con simplicidad y con orgullo como todo un Uchiha

Está bien, está bien… afirmo que me encanta el color rosa en fuego. Me daba tanto interés aquella mujer que iba a hacer todo por estar a su lado aunque fuera una guerra, ella se terminaría acercando, de alguna manera u otra. Se podían escuchar como unos pasos fuertes y escandalosos venían del fondo eran muy predecibles del causante de aquellos golpes, ese estúpido…

La puerta se abrió de golpe

-¿Naruto?-

\- ¡Sakura-chan! , han comprado todos tus diseños cada uno de ellos y no te imaginaras el precio que han dado por...- El joven de cabellos rubio paro de hablar cuando su mirado cruzo con unos desafiantes ojos color negro.

Mi querido Dobe… el muy cabron al parecer tiene aún la costumbre de aparecer cuando menos quisiera verlo tiene 25 años de edad, ojos azules, cabellera amarilla… ¿saben qué? Sigamos en donde estábamos.

-Es un placer saber que es él administrador personal de Sakura aunque yo preferiría a que alguien te ayude, así que tendrás tu nueva compañera –

Se preguntaran que estoy haciendo, pero mi querida lectora, deseo pasar más tiempo con esta mujer que me está volviendo cada día más loco por saber más de ella

\- P- pero S-Sakura-chan... Es muy importante lo que debo anunciarte -

-Sasuke, espera ¿Qué crees que haces?-

\- ¿Acaso no soy yo el dueño aquí? te agradecería si te mantuvieras en silencio, gracias.- guiño su ojo mientras la ojijade lo miraba con ojos entrecerrado

-Sakura mantendrás siempre el puesto de diseñadora, tendrás tu pequeña oficina a lado de la mía, de acuerdo?

\- Claro que seguiré diseñando después de toda me necesitaras aquí sin mí no irías tan alto como tú crees, Uchiha-.

-Por eso serás como mi mano derecha, estarás al tanto de mí y yo de ti así que no te precipites Sakura. –

\- Hmp - sonriendo en forma sarcástica y cerrando sus ojos, respiro hondo y levanto su vista hacia él .Tirando la puerta con un fuerte jalón, el azabache se limitó a sonreír

\- Como lo predije, esto será interesante… - pensó el azabache en silencio

*OOOOOOOOOOOOO*

\- Naruto ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme, acaso no fue un total éxito mi línea de ropa?- pregunto precipitada

-Fue un gran espectáculo, no hay duda alguna que tú eres una gran diseñadora- dijo sonriente

Conocía a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo incluso antes que se uniera a la empresa. Naruto había sentido algo especial por ella, quería poder cambiar su sonrisa que fuera una de verdad y no una falsa, pero cuando el finalmente decidió confesarse ella lo rechazo rotundamente, había pasado mucho desde aquello tal vez ya no sentía nada por ella pero si un cariño muy especial.

Sakura le cuenta todo con detalle lo que había sucedido con el Uchiha anteriormente y el plan de su padre con él y como paso a ser dueño de las cosas que a ella en un principio le pertenecía, temporalmente... después de todo él era su amigo de confianza además de Ino .

\- *vip* *vip* - el sonido de un celular

\- ¿Alo? ¿Sí? , si claro, Sakura seguirá con nosotros, si no te preocupes solo que el dueño es diferente ese es el único cambio. Sakura ve a su amigo con curiosidad.

\- Sera así se lo aseguro, nos vemos luego- corto la llamada y cierra su celular para poder guardarlo en su bolso, tomo aire y voltea a ver a su amiga.

-¿Sakura-chan dime que seguirás haciendo tus diseños, verdad?

\- No te preocupes Naruto, yo seguiré, así que no te preocupes. El solo esta temporalmente, mientras pueda deshacerme de ese Uchiha volveré a lo de siempre pero no me rendiré, no aun. – paso su mano por su cabeza, aun le dolía.

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto con preocupación

-M-me tengo que ir Naruto y muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi línea, pero tengo algo que hacer. Te hablo luego. - Sakura salió y tomo el primer taxi que vio para llegar a su casa estaba cansada aun.

-¡Sakura-chan! Espera… - vio cómo se alejaba –Yo te llevo…-dijo en voz baja

Sin percatar que el ingenioso Uchiha estaba de espalda escuchando todo…

Aun parece que le sigo disgustando…

¿Algún día, podremos estar juntos?

Holaaa!

Qué tal?

Espero les haya gustado mucho*3*, pueden hacerme un comentario, saben que eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir.

las espero en mi proximo capitulo que pronto lo subire.


	4. Aferrarte a lo que no te pertenece

Capítulo 3

''Aferrarte a lo que no te pertenece tiene un precio''

No puedo creerlo…. un mes, un eterno y largo mes desde que el azabache se había alojado a mi casa. Siento como si todo se fuera al vacío, todos los días era el mismo problema, quien iba a ser el primero **¡Por Dios!** **Que infantil…** quien era el mejor, quien destacaba más en su trabajo-ahh…- Se me es imposible ganar puesto que ese hombre de cabellos rebeldes era el vencedor en todo, eso es todavía mucha más problemático.

No logro encontrar, siquiera un pequeño defecto, tan solo el más pequeño, ¿acaso este idiota es perfecto? -¡HA!- El perfecto de los más idiotas podrá ser. (Pensó) Desecharlo, arrojarlo, ¡Lo que fuera! Con tal de que saliera de mi vida cuanto antes.

\- Ya tengo todos los diseños para el próximo mes Sasuke, deberías llamar a Naruto para que termine de arreglar estos asuntos.- espeto

\- ¡Ah! Si, antes de que se me olvide Cerezo, te la presento, se llama Hinata Hyuga espero tu colaboración para que se siente a gusto con nosotros-.

Me impresione al verla… vi directamente su curriculum:

Hinata Hyuga , 23 años, vaya… una belleza impecable, de larga cabellera color negro azulado y sus grandes ojos color perla, de tez blanca como la nieve pero al verla supe que había mucho que enseñarle.

\- Es un gusto conocerle, espero ser mucho de ayuda.- Saludo

\- Bien Hinata, ve a este lugar y ayuda a un joven llamado Naruto te lo encontraras aquí – señalo el Uchiha e inmediatamente se retiro

\- Espero no te equivoques Uchiha- espeto sin gestos

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- pregunto con una ceja alzada y con un poco de sarcasmo. Agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, realizando un sonido de desaprobación con su boca.

\- Esto solo es el principio, Uchiha- cerro la puerta con una mirando de soslayo

¿Qué se puede hacer? (suspiro) Esa mujer no quiere ceder...aun... Sigue siendo terca, obstinada, mirarla trabajar de esa manera era muy problemático por alguna razón…

 **¿Comprenderás algún día que todo lo que hago es por ti?**

Cerré mis ojos y deje caer mi cuerpo hacia la silla donde me permitía ver toda la oficina… ¿Que había hecho aquella mujer todo este tiempo? ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? Levante mi vista hacia el techo ¿acaso podre algún día...? *TOC* *TOC*

\- Sasuke, la señorita Sakura ha salido en este momento, al parecer tiene una reunión con unos accionistas de Tokio ¿Te reservo algún lugar? -

\- Te lo agradecería mucho Ino, ¿Podrías (pauso) ser tan amable de decirme en donde ella está ubicada?-

\- Acaba de salir hace unos minutos, pero no me delates que fui yo la que te encargue esto, sé que puedes así que no me decepciones -. Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a lo que este solo la ve sorprendido y retirándose de la oficina dejando un papel sobre el escritorio en donde Sakura se reuniría. volvía a sonreír.

Llegando lo más rápido que pudiese para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Sakura se encontraba con unos de los más importantes accionistas de Japon, debía dar la mejor impresión posible para persuadirlos y que llevara toda su colección y si era capaz ir al viaje que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

\- Buenos días señores, espero que se encuentren bien- dijo Sakura de una manera sonriente y amigable a la vez

\- Buenas tardes Sakura es un placer tenerte aquí, ¿Vienes sola?-

\- Parece que… – De pronto un brazo pasó por su espalda hasta tomar su hombro.

-No- Vio con la sonrisa a Haruno - Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha un gusto conocerlos caballero, siento mi retraso, espero no haberlos interrumpido en nada, Soy el dueño de la empresa y representante junto con Sakura. Se me ha hecho tarde como podrán ver hay ¡uff! demasiado tráfico.- Vio su reloj, no iba a dejar a la pelirrosa con ese trabajo que a él también le correspondía hacer, de castigo haría algo que le interesaría mucho a ella en el viaje si le llegaran a tener el contrato y de eso él se encargaría que fuera posible. Atónita de que el joven Uchiha se había hecho presente, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí ¿Quién le había dicho a el que ella estaba ahí? Sakura abrió la puerta para que pasaran a la sala de reuniones. Pero Antes de entrar ella:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con furia

-¿De qué hablas? Deberías estar agradecida, estoy salvándote el pellejo- ajusto su corbata

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? ¿Te haces el tonto? No recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras-

-Sakura, Sakura- paso su mano en su melena rebelde- Se te ha olvidado que necesitas un acompañante para esto, genio? Sin mi no podrias hacer el viaje que tanto deseas por muy bueno que este tu colección, asi que relájate-

 _Me he quedado como una piedra al escucharlo... diablos… tenía razón, como había olvidado por completo esa parte del plan, por otra parte, no tengo idea cómo sabe de mi viaje a Tokio, como sea tengo que seguirle el juego…_

\- Si gustan pueden tomar asiento caballeros- el azabache se dirigió a ellos amablemente, Sakura no podía negarse estaba enfrente de unos grandes empresario debía calmarse y pensar que hacer ¿Cómo decir que no? La pelirrosa iba explicando poco a poco de lo que iban a presentar. Siendo Sakura la que detallaba con pasión su trabajo. Sasuke solo se limitaba en ver aquella flor como retoñaba al hablar y desenvolverse. Los empresarios solo podían ver que las ideas, sus diseños y presentación eran muy innovadores como para negarse.

\- ¿Y qué les parece caballeros? - pregunto Sakura con un gran entusiasmo, esperanza e intriga. Los empresarios hablaron entre sí por un tiempo.

\- Sakura, Definitivamente es un total espectáculo, dentro de poco te diré en donde será y esperamos tu colección pronto, así que te queremos con nosotros para que nos representes, es una suerte que usted sea el acompañante-

\- Y con mucha más suerte aun como podrán ver soy el futuro esposo de Sakura como podrán ver, llevamos mucho tiempo de noviazgo y hemos decido unir nuestras vidas, no es así cariño? – Tomo su mano y la levanto

 _¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué estás haciendo? De ninguna manera, ¿casarme contigo?, ni de broma, no dejare que se salga con la suya, ahora… ¿Que hare? no puedo decir que no cuando el imbécil de Sasuke dijo otra cosa. Nos hará quedar mal, pero hare que sufra…_

 _(ríe) Cálmense, cálmense ya les explico lo que estoy haciendo, al parecer la ojijade quedo anonadada después de escuchar lo que acaba de decir, pero oigan se lo tiene merecido, es mi pequeño castigo al no contar conmigo, seguro que después de esto lo hará de nuevo_

 _Seguro que me arrepentiré después…_

\- Muchas felicidades Sakura nos hubieras contado esta noticia mucho antes, nos gustaría que se desalojaron la otra semana, ¿Les parece? Espero nos inviten a su boda, tan bien que se ven juntos- Los dos jóvenes solo asintieron con sus cabezas, pero con una aura que solo el uno al otro podrían percibir

 _¡No puedo contenerme, saldré explotando si este Uchiha me sigue sosteniendo como si de verdad fuera su esposa!_

 _Nos divertiremos aún más…Haruno_

-Entonces que no se diga más, los esperamos en el aeropuerto la semana entrante.- Estrecharon sus manos

Los empresarios se habían marchado inmediatamente mientras aquella ''Pareja'' si es que podríamos decirlo así, se comían vivos con las miradas.

Golpeo sus costillas para empujarlo - Pudiste salirte con la tuya.- Señalo con su dedo índice en la cara del azabache - déjame decirte que lo que hiciste tiene su precio y la tuya es muy cara.- espeto Sakura con mucha furia en sus ojos.

\- Muy bien espero tu calorosa bienvenida querida, es decir mi querida futura esposa, será muy interesante este viaje espero que puedas lograr comportarte.-

\- Puedo asegurarte que a pesar que inventes este tipo de situación no sacaras provecho de nada.-

Sonriendo el Uchiha solo decide abrir la puerta, cediéndole el paso, como empezando a actuar como su futuro esposo, cosa que a esta se le hizo muy problemático. Tal vez estaba fuera de su alcance pero a un Uchiha no se le puede poner límites, no como a este. Pasando así la semana los empresarios se habían retrasado con la llamada… ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Habría escuchado mal? preguntándose sin cesar una y otra vez ¿Habrían cambiado de opinión? tenía que haber pasado algo como para que ellos no pudiesen obtener ninguna llamada.

\- ¿Sakura, ocurre algo? – pregunto el Uchiha, aquellos ojos verdes lo hacían preocuparse demasiado

\- Aun no han llamado, ¿Se habrán arrepentido? – Sus manos pasaban de un lado a otro, había una cara de angustia en ella aun podía, la verdad eso era muy importante para Sakura.

 _No puedo evitar abrazar aquella mujer desconsolada por su esfuerzo. Se veía tan débil, tan frágil. -¿Cómo podría yo, tenerla a ella? -, debía limitarme no era lo más indicado, alguna maniobra en vano, me rechazaría completamente, mejor esperaría_.

*Vip* *Vip*

\- Alo? , Si con ella habla- La apariencia de Sakura había cambiado completamente para el Uchiha era una muy buena noticia.

\- Excelente, estaremos allí la otra semana- finalizando así la llamada la pelirrosa se dirigió al azabache reportándole que tuvieron que pasar el viaje para otra semana, había mucho tiempo para pensar, el azabache ya tenía sus cartas sobre la mesa, listo para comenzar a atacar, no dejaría pasar por alto lo que ella hacía. Pasando así el día, los dos llegaron a su hogar y llegando a la entrada de la puerta, Kana le contaba a la ojijade respecto a la electricidad pero el azabache había subido sin prestar atención a lo que Kana decía.

\- Señorita Sakura , nos avisarnos que la luz seta cortada por un largo plazo , debería arreglar sus cosas antes que se vaya a dormir.- La ojijade iba tan despistada que solo logro escuchar ciertas cosas e hizo que no lo recordara más, pensar en ese viaje que tendría que hacer con el azabache era muy inquietante, estarían en Tokio lo más rápido posible. Se estaba haciendo muy tarde además de eso no solo ella estaba por irse…

Sakura estaba por la parte trasera de la casa hay un cuarto que esta algo escondido en realidad. Tendía ir por ahí pues habían algunas fotografías y vagos recuerdos de su madres, le daba mucha nostalgia pero a la vez se sentía muy a gusta pues nadie más entraba ahí que no fuera ella. Bajando las escaleras que la dirigían directo a ese cuarto era algo oscuro así que mantenía la puerta algo abierta para luego salir, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta había unos estantes muy pesados a lado de la puerta y esa cerradura costaba mucho al abrirse así que nadie la cerraba por lo mismo. Entrando al cuarto miro un bulto entre las cosas y pensó que era algún extraño que había aprovechado a entrar en la casa, estaba de espalda no se podía distinguir quién era. Cuando la ojijade trato de golpearlo con un palo de madera por la cabeza se había ido la luz en ese momento, sin dejar ir un grito para no poder ser descubriera, voltio para poder regresar. Ni loca se quedaría ahí a ver que le pasaba, cuando decide regresar, Kana iba pasando cerca de los estantes pesados que estaban de esa puerta y sin darse cuentas con su vestido largo, en realidad una embobada falda hizo que los estantes cayeran cerró la puerta de un soplón y desgraciadamente no pudo fijarse pues había pasado un gran estruendo esto provoco un grito en la ojijade y dejando caer ese pesado tronco de madera y golpeando así su pie. Todo estaba oscuro no se podía ver mucho si no fuera por una pequeña claridad que entraba por la abertura de la puerta.

\- Oh, por Dios… ¿Que voy hacer en esta situación? Ya me escucho-

Cuando decidió moverse sintió como una mano la había rodeado por detrás tapo su boca , haciendo que esta cayera del susto pero recuperándose al escuchar unas palabras que le susurraban por el oído

\- Tranquila , soy Sasuke , no te hare nada.- Haciendo que esta sostuviera sus manos muy fuerte y otra mano contra el pecho, estaba aterrorizada , sentía frio , ese cuarto se mantenía muy frio cuando llovía y en ese momento estaba lloviendo y mucho- pero por alguna razón me sentía muy aliviada-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas temblando ¿Acaso te asuste? - se sentía de lo peor sabiendo que había puesto en ese estado aquella mujer no sabía qué hacer pero sabía que no debía apartarse

\- Tu... Siempre... - Tragaba aire por la boca - ¿¡Que tratas de hacerme!? ¿¡Matarme de un susto!? - sin aun soltarse de aquel azabache se mantuvo en la misma posición sentados en el suelo, pues ella se había caído de tanto temor que sentía.

Sasuke hizo una pequeña risa, provocando que esta lo mirara de soslayo

\- Lamento asustarte- inclino su cabeza a la de ella su nariz se impregno en el aroma que desprendía - pero esa no fue mi intención- agito su cabeza, abrazándola un poco más, podía sentir un poco más su respiración, el corazón de aquella pelirrosa latía un poco más rápido de lo normal - ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Acoso sentía miedo? no, era algo más fuerte que todavía no sabía que era.

\- ¿No sientes frio? Deberías ponerte esto -Quitándose el chaleco para mantenerla caliente- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

\- Si… no tienes que preocuparte - Podía percibir aquel perfume que tenía, tenía un muy buen olor,podía acostumbrase a aquel olor, simplemente magnifico. Había una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la pared y esto permitió la entrada de un poco de luz, pero la lluvia aun no acababa. Se escuchaba una pequeña risa detrás de ella y provenía del azabache.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo muy desconcertada la ojijade al mirar aquel azabache avergonzado y riendo suave. Percato que había sido descubierta por el aroma atractivo del Uchiha. Volteo hacia abajo rápidamente, luego regreso su mirada hacia el… sus miradas estaban más cerca aun esa luz reflejaba la mirada de esa mujer, aquello ojos verdes que se veían hermosos a la luz. No se movían, ni el uno ni el otro, como si fuesen estatuas. Se veían como si se conocieran, como si el tiempo no les daría vasto para seguirse viendo...

 **Un paso más cerca de ti es un recorrido menos largo para mí…Algún día me comprenderás…**

 ** _Al parecer no es tan malo estar cerca de ti...Uchiha_**

 **Nunca es tarde para nada.**

* * *

Holaaaa! Les ha gustado mi nuevo capítulo? Que piensan eh?

Las espero en el nuevo cap que pronto les tendre


	5. Un largo viaje, un sentimiento nuevo

Capítulo 4:

Un largo viaje, un sentimiento nuevo

Desde que nos vimos por última vez nuestras caras quedaron cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, era profunda, se escuchaba tranquilo pero estaba nervioso, No lo había visto tan de cerca… ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera pude notar lo atractivo que es. Me veía a los ojos como si fuera la última vez que me miraría, esos ojos negros como la noche, llegue al punto de perderme en ellos, con una mirada tan cálida que me hizo sentir tan diferente.

Mis ojos estaban tan pesados que solo pensaba en descansar, pero pude mantener mi vista entretenida en algo, al parecer.

Veía entrecerrado así que solo escuchaba su respiración, pude sentir como unos dedos fríos bailaban por mi brazo hasta alcanzar mi mejía, me dio un escalofríos al sentir su frió tacto, estremeciéndome, aquellos dedos, fríos, **empezaron a tomar calor en mis mejías**

Recuerdo como su corazón latía tan fuerte, no dude en pegarme en su pecho, voltio Dudoso.

En cambio yo seguía débil, mis ojos seguían pesados, sentí como mis ojos empezaron a ser cubiertos por una capa negra, sentí un leve ardor en mis ojos pero sentí alivio, presencie como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, lo único que sabía era que ya no sentía frio ... no mas

\- Joven Sakura ¿Está por aquí por casualidad? Escuche un ruido y…- abrió la puerta

\- Shh Kana, la despertaras-

-Oh…-

\- Me llevare a Sakura a su habitación, está muy agotada –

\- espero no haberlos interrumpido-

\- No te preocupes, entraste en el mejor momento-

.

 _¡Claro que no fue así! Diablos Kana…_

.

********0000000000000000000000000**********

\- Sakura ya está listo todo, ¿Nos vamos? - Sacando de pensamientos a la ojijade solo meneo de un lado a otro su cabeza, tomo su maleta y respiro hondo, Por alguna razón este viaje no le daba buena pinta.

Hacía mucho calor, Sakura llevaba un vestido de tirantes con un sombrero playero color hueso dándole un toque de finalidad a su rostro y unos zapatos de pico con un tacón ligeramente alto. Se sentía extraña, no había salido hace mucho tiempo...

.

 _No puedo creerlo… no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y estas mujeres ya se quieren comer al Uchiha con la mirada… hmp, y que despreocupado va, demonios y a mí que me importa._

.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede junto a ti otra vez?- le murmuro

\- No te preocupes tanto por mi si tienes tantas ganas de irte vete, no me interesa.- camino un poco más rápido

\- ¿Que te tiene de mal humor?- camino al compás

De pronto una americana hizo su presencia en medio de ellos. Al parecer solo estaba interesada en el Uchiha.

-Hello dear- (Hola querido) extendió su mano

.

 _Dios...no pude evitar que mi vista no se fijara en esas cosas tan grandes… y se mueven demasiado, ¿o acaso ella está? ¡Dios! Sino fuera por ese broche que tiene en su escote podría encontrar mi pendiente que hace poco se me cayó…Quisiera que mi paciencia fuera como ese pequeño broche que está apunto de volar en sus enormes…puff… apuesto que este incompetente estaría perdido viéndola, y lo peor de todo es que tendré que estar aquí, ayudándolo, a lo mejor ni le entiende._

.

\- Ella dice hola…- sin notarlo ya el Uchiha había entablado una conversación.

.

 _Para mi sorpresa también es bilingüe… ¿algo más que no pueda hacer el muchacho?_

.

-¡see ya! – (Nos vemos)- estrecho su mano dejando un papel con su número grabado

-mhh…-musito la pelirrosa alzando su ceja – ¿agradable charla, no?-

-¿Celosa?

Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, tiro su mochila hacia el azabache

-¿Quien estaría celosa de un mujeriego?-

\- Como quieras- (rio) vio los avisos de su vuelo y tomo la hora

\- Sakura el vuelo sale dentro de poco, no te me pierdas de vista, hay demasiada gente, entiendes? –

-¿Sakura?- Voltio a los lados

\- ¿¡Sakura Donde estas!? - Ya ha pasado 6 minutos desde que la estaba buscando y se estaba empezando a desesperar.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido mujer?- aún no había señal de ella, preguntaba a las personas que estaban cerca pero nadie sabía nada de ella.

\- ¿Que te habrá pasado? Me preocupas demasiado.- Pensaba angustiado. - Ni siquiera su celular- rascaba su cabeza como si no le doliera al hacerlo - Sakura … - había angustia en su cara se podía notar tan solo cruzar la mirada .

.

 _Demonios ya han pasado 25 minutos, Sakura si no te veo en 5 segundos te aseguro que..._

.

\- ¡Sakura! , ¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido?- veía a Sakura de pie a cabeza estaba muy sucia de las rodillas y su tacón estaba roto.

\- Paso un grupo de personas y cuando quise retroceder me tropecé, al parecer mi tacón estaba mal puesto, había tanta gente a mi alrededor y tuvo muchos problemas para salir, algunos que estaban cerca me ayudaron pero seguía perdida. El aeropuerto es demasiado grande, no acostumbro salir mucho, peor sola. –

-déjame ver eso-

\- Duele mucho…-

-Esta inflamado, no podrás caminar así-

\- Claro que puedo aun, yo…-

\- Vamos, apresúrate. Ya es muy tarde, mañana tomaremos el primer avión, debemos encontrar posada esta noche. Te llevare cargada.

.

 _¿Esta acaso pretendiendo que me iré en su espalda?_

 _._

\- Vamos, no te preocupes por mi.- Jalo el brazo de la ojijade hasta que esta cayera en su espalda.

\- Sujétame bien, estaremos así por un largo tiempo, así que no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer alguna maniobra porque caeremos los dos.- Dijo sonriendo de lado. Mientras que esta cubría su cara en su espalda.

.

 _Por alguna razón, me siento confortable…_

 _._

****************000000000000000000000000***********************

\- Buenas noches, soy Sasuke, lamentamos no haber podido ir al viaje hubo un percance , Sakura se lastimo el tobillo y no podía caminar y perdimos el vuelo así que decidimos desalojarnos en un hotel. No se preocupen iremos lo más pronto posible. Hasta luego.- dejo salir un gran suspiro, levanto su mirada con sus ojos cerrados, ya era de noche. Voltio a ver hacia la cama, donde se encontraba Sakura, durmiendo pacíficamente, tenía el tobillo vendado, estaba exhausta. Se quedó parado enfrente de ella y descanso sus grandes brazos en el respaldo inferior de la cama.

\- Eres sencilla y tan extraordinaria a la vez, sabes cómo poner mi cabeza al revés sin siquiera tocarme, es como si fueras un carrusel, me giras una y otra vez, y ni siquiera te das cuenta... Buenas noches Sakura - Se acercó y grabo un beso en su frente, cerro sus ojos como si le ardieran y se alejó poco a poco. Miro hacia afuera donde había una gran ventana con un hermoso paisaje hacia afuera.

\- Si todo fuera más fácil... no sería tan divertido como ahora.-

*****************00000000000000000000**********************

Un rayo de luz entro por la ventana iluminando el rostro de la que había dormido tranquilamente la noche anterior. Un gemido se escuchó y restregó sus manos en sus ojos creando así una mirada de desánimo encorvo su espalda cayendo de hombros.

\- ¿Sasuke? - sus labios pronunciaron su nombre al ver que había dormido a la orilla de la cama, se veía como si él estuvo observándola la noche anterior. Se deslizo suavemente de la cama para no arruinar el sueño de aquel Uchiha que dormía plácidamente en la esquina de la cama, se veía tan tranquilo, ¿Quién lo diría? que aquel hombre era el que le provoca riña cada vez que hablaban. Cuando logro salir de la cama, un gesto de alivio se vio reflejada en ella. Tomo una sábana y lo recargo sobre él. No pudo evitar quedársele viendo, sin darse cuenta empezó acariciar su puntiagudo cabello.

.

 _Al tocar su cabello no era punzante o reseco como pensaba, era lo contrario, era tan suave que mis dedos se deslizan fácilmente, desprendía un olor que era muy agradable, Debo admitir que el Uchiha huele muy bien_.

.

De pronto la mano del azabache tenía su muñeca, Sakura al ver que su mano fue tomada por sorpresa quiso ponerse de pie pero el azabache jalo su mano haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas.

-Lo siento, yo... Solo estaba...-

-Shh, solo quédate como estas.- espeto son sus ojos cerrados aun

\- Fue solo un accidente, de verdad que no quería hacerlo - el Azabache sin soltar su mano abrió sus negros ojos al momento de verse con ella, los ojos verdes se perdieron en esos oscuros ojos que penetraban en su mirada.

\- Solo un rato más...- sin decir más, dejo caer su pesadez en su mano, ella sonrió al ver el detalle, pero no duro por mucho tiempo retiro su mano y sacudió su cabeza y se levantó directamente al baño. Lavo su cara y se vio directamente al espejo. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos e hizo una mueca de negación.

\- ¿Que me está pasando? - Se miraba hacia el espejo con frustración y como si se desconocía así misma, la velocidad en que respiraba era más rápido y fuerte.

*Toc*Toc*

\- ¿Te sientes bien? , te ves un poco tensa-

\- Estoy... estoy bien-

\- volvieron a llamar Sakura, debes alistarte al igual que yo-.

\- No te preocupes, dentro de poco me terminare de arreglar- El Uchiha se retiro

Cerro la puerta y se quitó la ropa y se metió a la tina tomando un baño de agua calienta, relajo su cuerpo no quería pensar en nada , necesitaba concentrarse , se recostó y dejo caer todo el peso en la bañera, se pudo escuchar un fuerte suspiro que provenía de ella , cerro sus ojos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar, se relajó, de pronto un Uchiha se había metido en sus pensamientos, recordó que había tomado su mano para quedarse junto a el un rato más. Llevo su mano a su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño junto con sus ojos y estrujando sus labios hacia adentro.

-¿En qué estoy pensando? debo estar loca como para pensar en eso- Voltio hacia la puerta luego de escuchar unos pasos, decidió salir pues ya se le estaba haciendo muy tarde después de todo. Cogió una toalla y seco su cara primero y luego se cubrió.

Se vistió y tomo un fuerte suspiro, **iba a hacer un largo viaje**...

Tomaron un vuelo directo, llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, al entrar al hotel notaron que no estaba nadie esperándolos

\- Sakura, al parecer llegamos muy tarde, sería mejor llamarles dame un minuto.- se dio la media vuelta para contestar el celular, al parecer ellos se le habían adelantado…

Sakura veía todo el pació, era tan elegante, era un sueño estar allí, había soñado siempre trabajar con ellos, pero nunca había podido tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ahora.

\- Sakura, debemos apresurarnos- tomándola de la mano la guió hacia la sala donde estaban

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendieron al ver tanto alboroto y carcajadas adentro que dieron un paso atrás.

\- ¡Llegaron! mis felicitaciones, esto es de celebrar, mis queridos empresarios.- con una sonrisa en la cara y sacudiéndoles las manos a ambos. El señor Yukiro era un hombre de 42 años al que siempre le ha gustaba celebrar aunque no hubiera motivo alguno, pero en caso hubiera uno, era mucho más grande sus festejos.

-Muchas gracias señor Yukiro, pero... ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?- pregunta Sasuke al ver que todos llevaban una cara de satisfacción, a pesar que llegaron tarde.

\- Tus obras Sakura, les encantaron a nuestros jefes, quieren comprar cada uno de ellos y desean que se quedan un poco más a ser ayuda de nuestro negocio-

Llena de emoción tomo la mano del señor Yukiro y acepto con mucho gusto

\- Mañana habrá una gran celebración por ello, se nos había olvidado comentarles ayer de esto, pero estoy seguro que irán sin excusa alguna-

\- ¿Y dónde se llevara a cabo?- pregunto el Uchiha

\- No se preocupen de eso, nos encargaremos de llevarlos, será una noche de gala, serán los invitados de honor de esa noche-

\- Muchas gracias señor Yukiro-

\- Tomen asiento, porfavor.-

Llevaron mucho tiempo hablando acerca de nuevos proyectos que realizarían, sin pensarlo dos veces una mujer de gran cabellera café, ojos azules como el cielo y de gran belleza se acercó hacia el grupo de personas.

\- Vaya, vaya... pero que tenemos aquí, si es la pequeña Sakura-

\- Yuko…- sorprendida al verle, la conocía desde la universidad. Tan altanera… tiene una cara fina, los labios rosados una nariz respingada, hacia ejercicio por lo visto... tenía buenos rasgos.

\- Al parecer estas acompañada, porque no me presentas- tenía una gran sonrisa, se veía coqueta…

\- Él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi...- Sasuke puso su mano en su hombro y empujándola hacia él.

\- Su comprometido, un placer conocerte.- dijo secamente y sonriendo con tanta falsedad.

\- ohh vaya, te has ganado un premio, ¿no? Por primera vez siento envidia de ti, me gustaría quedarme a charlar mas pero vengo de paso, nos vemos mañana por la noche señores, espero verte ahí Sakura y a ti también Uchiha - guiño su ojo

\- Claro que lo harás...- pensó para sí misma

****************0000000000000000000000**********************

El día de la fiesta, al llegar hacia el hotel, sakura rápidamente se metió al baño, debía lucir mejor que nunca ante Yuko

\- ¿Sakura…?-

-¿Si, deseas algo?- pregunto mientras arreglaba su cabello

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la noche del sótano?-

Su corazón había parado inmediatamente, ¿Que le podía decir? ¿Qué no? Se negaba rotundamente decir que la altero desde esa noche.

\- ¿Sakura, estas bien?-

\- Y-Yo-

Inhalo y llevo su mano hacia su rostro y cubriendo así sus ojos .

.

.

.

Porque lo haces tan difícil...

.

Eres el único que puede hacer esto conmigo...

.

Te odio Sasuke Uchiha!

* * *

Holaaaa!

Que les parece mi nuevo cap?

déjenme un comentario saben que eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir

Subo cap mañana!


	6. Es más difícil de lo que pensé

Capítulo 5

Es más difícil de lo que pensé

 _Senti como mi pecho se comprimió por un instante, el silencio era el único que hablaba por nosotros, no había manera de cambiar la incomodes que vivía detrás de esa puerta, con las palaras ahogadas en mi boca sin poder salir._

.

\- Y-Yo...- miro hacia el suelo y cerro fuertemente sus ojos y luego miro hacia el techo.

\- Yo debo irme a bañar Sasuke, ha sido un día largo y debo estar lista para esta noche, deberías hacer lo mismo.-

\- Creo que...tienes razón...- apoyo su cabeza a la puerta

.

 _Estaba sentado detrás de la puerta al igual que ella, veía hacia el suelo, como si me fuera hablar. Mantuve mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, vi hacia afuera y note que había una hermosa luna llena. Sonríe para mi._

 _¿No iba a hacer fácil, eh?_

.

Sasuke estaba en la recepción del Hotel en el que se habían hospedado hace un día. Todo aquello era un deleite para los que tenían dicha oportunidad. Habían multitudes de personas entrando y saliendo, mujeres hermosas junto a caballeros importantes, el centro del techo lo adornaba un bello candelabro de cristal que iba en degradación hasta llegar al centro, una alfombra roja que guiaba hacia las escaleras y decoraba la entrada y la sala, era simplemente espectacular, las luces adornaban el gran espacio que había, pero las mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor notaban su presencia enseguida, al ver aquel hombre en saco y corbata era difícilmente no saber que estaba ahí. Tomo el reloj que llevaba dentro de su bolso y noto que Sakura se había tardado 20 minutos.

-Mujeres, tardan más que un… -*boquiabierto*

Bajando las gradas resaltaba una melena rosada entre todas las mujeres que estaban ahí, llevaba un vestido cola de sirena negro brillante de cuello y de mangas larga, esto moldeaba a su cuerpo. Con un moño que iba hacia abajo algo rebelde, unas pequeñas hebras decoraban su rostro.

\- S-Sakura..- Miro fijamente sin parpadear

Llego rápidamente hacia las escaleras y cogió la mano de Sakura y beso su mano.

\- Estas muy hermosa esta noche- dijo atónito enfrente de ella, embobado.

\- Gracias, digo lo mismo- sonrió

\- Disculpe caballero, su limusina le está esperando-

\- ahh... Gracias señor- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando

Terminaron de bajar las últimas gradas que había, y por supuesto eran la mirada de todos los huéspedes.

\- Llevas muchas miradas, ¿No crees?.-

\- ¿Yo?, por favor, solo llevo cualquier vestido a cualquier fiesta, ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?- lo miro con rareza

\- El problema es que no lo lleva cualquier mujer -

.

 _Rayos, no pude evitar esconder mi vergüenza…_

.

**********************0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000*************************

-Oh, al parecer ya llegamos ¿lista?-

-….- mordió su labio inferior

Abrió la puerta y no parecía una fiesta cualquiera ¿Qué tipo de celebración era esta?

\- Se lo tomo muy enserio- dijo algo asustada

\- Ya sabes cómo es Yukiro, ama las fiestas en especial si son grandes- salió del carro y extendió su brazo.

-¿Nos vamos?- le sonrió

Sakura bajo su rostro he hizo una leve sonrisa y tomo la mano de Sasuke que le ayudaba a salir. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas importantes de pequeños negocios hasta los más reconocidos. Habían tantas luces que adornaban, llegaban hasta el cielo, fuertes carcajadas y un baile excéntrico.

\- Sasuke…espera- Tomo la manga del azabache mientras caminaba detrás de el

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- dijo mientras volteo hacia donde Sakura lo forzó a parar.

\- Yo…Yo nunca he estado en este tipo de lugares… ¿ Que se supone que debo hacer?-

Sorprendido al ver como Sakura, bajo la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Te causa gracia?- frunció el ceño mientras lo veía con enojo, al no recibir respuesta de él.

\- No, no claro que no- beso su frente- me sorprende que me digas este tipo de cosas, sakura- mientras se tomaban de las manos al entrar. – Todo está bien ya veras, yo estaré aquí a tu lado.-

Sakura bajo su mirada y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar la mano de Sasuke.

\- ¡Sakura, Sasuke! Pero que gusto verlos aquí en esta noche, te vez magnifica Sakura.- mientras besaba la mejilla de sakura y saludaba a Sasuke de la mano.

-Por favor tomen asiento aquí, mis invitados de honor deben estar enfrente junto a nosotros- Yukiro guió a la pareja hacia una mesa de muchas personas que gozaban de conversaciones sociales entre ellos.

\- Gracias señor Yukiro- Sakura se sentó a lado de Sasuke sin aun soltarle la mano. Estaba nerviosa, no había salido sola en lugares como este para celebrar sus gloriosos éxitos.

\- Tranquila, ya estás aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy contigo- le susurro en el oído por tanto ruido que había adentro. Se podía escuchar la dulce melodía del violín, era una orquesta maravillosa.

Ambos sonrieron.

\- ¡Sakura! pero que deslumbrante estas- sonreía desmesuradamente y de una manera más coqueta que antes.

 _._

 _No puede ser…_ un gesto de desagrado se formó en el rostro de Sakura.

.

\- Yuko, no pensaba verte esta noche- Comento Sakura

\- Que forma de saludar a una vieja amiga, Sakura - llevaba sus manos hacia su cintura y hacía pucheros con su boca sarcásticamente, pero no duro por mucho hasta ver el azabache detrás de Sakura.

Yuko llevaba un maquillaje negro y plateado brillante en sus ojos que resalta sus ojos más que nunca, su pelo suelto con ondulaciones la hacían verse aún mejor, su vestido era ajustado, la abertura de su vestido en su pecho mostraba sus grandes…atributos, vestido que robaba vista a muchos de los invitados del salón.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha, no? Es un placer no me dio tiempo para presentarme formalmente- extendió su mano

Sin cruzar mirada, tomo una copa que había en la mesa y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Retrocedió su mano al no recibir saludo formal, pero al parecer eso no le importo mucho para tomar asiento a lado del Uchiha. Yuko veía como daba el sorbo y luego se fijó en sus ojos negros que la tenían hipnotizada, pero Sasuke no daba ninguna muestra de interés a Yuko.

\- No quiero parecer grosera pero nos llaman, así que con tu permiso Yuko nos iremos primero- Levantando la mano del azabache y llevándolo hacia ella, Sakura se despidió de Yuko.

\- Nos vemos Uchiha- levanto su copa hacia Sasuke y sonreía mientras él se alejaba con Sakura.

-¿Quién nos llama, Sakura? No te noto muy animada- caminaban entre las personas que había en el salón.

\- Nadie, procuro que esa mujer no esté aquí cerca- dijo mientras volteaba hacia los lados hasta asegurarse de que Yuko no se cruzaría enfrente de ellos

\- Escucha- levanto su dedo índice

\- ¿Mh?- arqueo una ceja

\- Esa canción, han cambiado el ambiente-

Aun no se habían dado cuenta pero habían parejas bailando en la pista.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- extendió su mano hacia ella mientras hacia una reverencia de permiso para bailar con ella.

\- ¿A mí? Debes de estar bromeando, No bailo.- se quería retirar pero Sasuke le tomo del hombro.

\- ¿Y quién dice que tú me guiaras a mí? soy yo a ti- rodeo la cintura de Sakura y tomo su mano mientras empezaban a moverse de acuerdo con la música

\- No te tenses, es solo un baile -

\- No lo estoy, es simplemente que no acostumbro hacer esto-

\- ¿Porque no?- le sonrió

\- P- Porque no me gusta - quito su mirada del ojinegro

\- ¿Porque no te gusta?, ¿acaso no estamos bailando ahora mismo?-

\- Tú me estas obligando-

Se acercó a ella un poco más y susurro

\- En ese caso, ¿Porque no te has ido aun?- arqueo su ceja

Lo vio con intensidad, y de pronto aplausos por doquier se escucharon, Sakura parpadeo y noto que el vals había terminado.

\- Debo ir al tocador- paso su cabello hacia atrás

Llego lo más rápido que pudo, se vio al espejo, pudo notar que llevaba un leve sonrojo

.

 _¿Porque?_

.

\- El rechinido de una puerta se hizo presente, al encontrarse se vieron con asombro, pero ella cambio su sorpresa en una sonrisa.

\- Sakura, al parecer esta noche nos quieren ver juntas de nuevo, ¿No crees?-

-No me hagas reír Yuko ¿Qué quieres?-

\- ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?, siempre he querido ayudarte Sakura, no me digas que aun sigues enojada por eso.- dijo mientras repasaba su labial rojo en sus carnosos labios

\- Lo dices como si fue cualquier cosa- se veía en el espejo y trataba de arreglarse el maquillaje

\- Mhh…te hice un favor – movio sus labios de adentro hacia afuera- Deberías de agradecérmelo- la vio de soslayo

-Si ¿sabes qué? agradezco haber salido de ese pozo sin fin en que estaba junto a ti-

Salió del baño dejando a Yuko con la palabra en la boca

-hmp... y aun no sabes lo que te tengo preparado, Sakura- sonrió mientras cerraba el labial que llevaba en sus manos.

Sakura salió al balcón y noto que se estaba haciendo muy tarde, había luna llena, este alumbro su rostro, se le hizo familiar, y recordó esa misma noche cuando conoció a Sasuke.

\- Hace un año que te conocí, y aun no sé bien quién eres-

\- ¿De quién hablas Sakura?-

-¿Sasuke? Ahh… yo... ¿Cómo es qué…? ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí ?- sus ojos se abrieron y se apoyó hacia el balcón que estaba detrás de ella

-Te vi pasar entre las personas - se acomodó en el balcón y vio la luna

\- ¿Entre tantas?- se sorprendió pues el salón es muy grande y estaba repleto de personas

-¿Qué crees tú?- Este tomo el cabello suelto que tenía en su rosto rozo las mejillas de Sakura, estaban cálidas, con un color rosa palido en su blanca piel. Sakura tomo su mano para detenerlo pero, el tomo sus manos y se acercaron más, no podían dejar de verse aun

\- Sasuke..- Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y empujo sus labios hacia fuera

\- ¡Sakura, Sasuke! daremos hora a nuestra presentación- Se detuvieron y al abrir sus ojos, no había ni una gota de sorpresa en sus rostros. Sakura alejo a Sasuke suavemente sin hacerle frente.

\- Aquí están, es un alivio..ohh disculpen ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo mientras los veía tomados de las manos

\- No, no es nada señor Yukiro, Sasuke solo me ayudaba a retirar una basura de mi ojo, eso es todo- se soltó de Sasuke y se retiró sin voltear hacia atrás.

Llegaron a la sala, Sasuke se sentó a lado de Sakura, disfrutaron del ambiente y de la compañía, hubo baile, risas, la noche termino con broche de oro dando a Sakura y Sasuke como nuevos miembros de trabajo.

****************00000000000000000000000**********************

\- Sakura, despierta, ya llegamos- sacudió suavemente el hombro de Sakura

Se levantó algo atontada dio un pequeño bostezo y trato de acostumbrar sus ojos por la ausencia de luz al abrir la puerta del carro, Sasuke le ayudo a salir. Llegaron hasta el tercer piso al cual se estaban hospedando

\- Ha sido un largo viaje, ¿No crees?-

\- Al parecer,- tiro su bolso hacia el sofá y voltio hacia Sasuke de nuevo

\- .. ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?- Sakura lo vio un poco sorprendida al ver a Sasuke colocando un vinilo, era una melodía dulce, al parecer era un vals.

-¿Me concedes?-

\- Sasuke, ya te lo dije antes no me gusta bailar- dijo casi entre risas

\- Vamos, ¿o es acaso que no puedes?- sostuvo sus manos y bajo la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Y que si no puedo?- bufo ante la pregunta del azabache

-Bueno, en este caso, eres afortunada Sakura Haruno, hoy te enseñare como hacerlo- posiciono sus manos junto a las de ella para hacer continuamente el paso de baile.

\- Es fácil, solo sígueme- rio un poco al ver a Sakura confundirse entre sus pasos- Lo estas logrando Sakura- alzaron sus miradas y sonrieron mutuamente, aceleraron un poco los pasos y agregaban más pasos, a medida que seguían bailando. Se escucharon unas pequeñas risas que provenían de Sakura que mantenía su mirada fija al suelo.

\- ¿Porque la causa de tu risa?-

\- Este… este vals me recuerda mucho a mis padres... Solían bailarlo por las tardes en el jardín de mi casa y me unían a ellos con tanta alegría cuando tan solo era una niña...amaba estar en compañía de mi madre y jugar con mi padre por las tardes...- una sonrisa de nostalgia se formó

\- Nunca antes te había escuchado hablar de ella-

\- Mi madre.. siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, murió cuando cumplí los 9 años de edad, siempre estuvo ahí para mí.- su sonrisa se amplió mas al hablar de ella, era como si su madre estuviese con ella aun, pero ya no mas, sino en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu padre?- pregunto un poco dudoso

\- No hablo mucho de el… ya que tenía cosas mucho más importantes en su vida que nosotras, fascinado en su propio cuento de hadas-

-Ya veo…-

El azabache no pudo hacer más que bajar su cabeza, su mirada se llenó de tristeza al escucharla.

\- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu padre Sakura -

\- No tienes por qué darle importancia a eso, es un pasado- movió sus manos queriendo dar a entender que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke?-

-¿De mí?- la vio un poco sorprendido

\- Si, jamás he escuchado algo de ti-

-Pues yo amaba ir de paseo junto con mi familia, mi madre preparaba el plato favorito de mi hermano Itachi y el mio...- hizo una pausa, cosa que a Sakura le llamo la atención.- jugábamos por las mañanas, y descansábamos por las tardes, ayudábamos a mama en el campo mientras papa trabajaba en otros lados. Todo era perfecto- Miro hacia la nada, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- No hablas mucho de ti, ¿cierto?-

\- Lo mismo digo, Sakura-

\- Para serte sincera eres al primero que le cuento este pedazo de mi vida además de Ino y Naruto-

\- ¿El, que es para ti?-

-¿Quién?¿Naruto?- arqueo una ceja, - No me hagas reír, además de ser como un hermano para mí, ha sido un excelente amigo- vinieron varios pensamientos en la cual Naruto siempre le ayudaba a sonreír.

\- Que envidia...-

\- ¿Disculpa que decías?-

\- Que... Que linda esta la luna hoy-

\- Tienes razón- se acercó un poco a la ventana y recordó nuevamente cuando conoció al azabache. Sasuke se limitó a verla en ese momento.

\- Sakura-

\- ¿Si? -

\- Quiero obsequiarte algo-

Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que sus oídos al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón se emocionó al escucharlo

\- Al verlo pensé en ti - extendió una pequeña caja color rojo que llevaba de decoración una cinta blanca.

\- Sasuke.. Yo... no tengo nada que darte..- Vio la caja con mucha emoción

\- No tienes porque, lo hago porque quiero y no por compromiso, ábrelo-

Abrio rapidamente la caja y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al ver lo que contenía - Es.. Es una caja de música, Sasuke es hermosa..- Noto también que llevaba una pequeña llave que se usaba como collar, Sasuke lo tomo y se lo coloco mientras ella miraba el pequeño regalo que el azabache se había molestado en comprar

\- ¿Porque me regalas esto?- lo vio mientras sostenía su collar con fuerza

\- Cuando era niño y me sentía mal o preocupado o tenía mucho cansancio solía escucharlo con alguien, son recuerdos muy importantes para mi y por eso quiero regalártelo-

-Sakura , tus mejillas ... estás roja- tomo la mejilla de la ojijade, causando escalofríos en su espalda, sus largas manos estaban frías como siempre, le sonrió. Le tomo de la mano y lo vio sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos que al verlo se perdía como en la oscuridad de la noche

(rio nerviosa)- no es nada..-

\- Espero recordarte como esta pequeña caja de música que por las noches reconcilias mis sueños y se pega como la música que entra y una vez que entra nunca la olvidas… Sakura.-

.

.

.

.

Eres como la caja de música que siempre quise tener...Cuando la obtuve, fuiste entregada sin una llave para descubrir quién realmente eres.

Lo más difícil que he podido tener

Has sido

Tú.

* * *

Hiii minna!

Que les pareció mi nuevo cap ?

Pronto descubriremos mas sobre estos dos...

dejen lo que piensan sobre el nuevo cap 3


	7. esforzarse es lo de menos

Capítulo 6

''Esforzarse es lo de menos''

Podía sentir la brisa que pasaba por mi rostro al caminar por la arena caliente, mis dedos jugaban entre mi rosada cabellera que bailaba por el aire fresco, llenando todo mi pulmón con aquel aire tan exquisito en el cual me refrescaba y me sentía mejor, nunca había venido... Ese aroma... tan familiar.

\- Sakura, menos mal que te encontré, te he estado buscando-

\- Lo siento mucho señor Yukiro, me distraje un poco del paisaje-regreso su mirada hacia aquella azulada agua que había enfrente de ellos.

\- Descuida mi niña, solo porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Kakashi lo dejare pasar- dijo entre risas y en forma bromista.

\- ¡ah! por cierto Sakura, Sasuke ha estado preguntado mucho por ti sabes.- Sakura se limitó solo a verlo, pensó en el pequeño detalle que él le había regalado la noche anterior, sonrió para sí misma. Llegaron a la casa de playa en la que Kakashi vivía.

\- ¡Kakashi! Viejo amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?- entro con los brazos extendidos en señal de un abrazo

\- Yukiro, me alegro que estés aquí- respondió con el mismo acto

\- ah Kakashi, mira, ella es Sakura la comprometida de Sasuke Uchiha, con el que conversaste hace poco-

-Claro lo recuerdo, mucho gusto Sakura, ponte cómoda, sasuke está por venir-

\- Feliz cumpleaños y muchas gracias señor Kakashi por su hospitalidad-

\- Dime Kakashi, no me gusta que me llamen por señor aun-

\- Entiendo- sonrió y luego vio hacia los invitados con la esperanza de encontrar al azabache

Kakashi y Yukiro conversaron por un tiempo más junto con Sakura, hablando de cómo fue que conoció a Sasuke y podríamos decir que como es que su amor fue creciendo, ni siquiera ella se lo podía tragar. Habían pasado unas horas y la fiesta seguía como había empezado ya eran la cinco de la tarde, sakura aun veía entre la multitud y no tenía respuesta alguna. Al hablar con Yukiro pudo sentir que su cintura fue rodeada.

\- Lo siento por el retraso cariño- beso su frente y sonrió levemente para luego dirigirse a la mirada de Kakashi junto con la de Yukiro

\- ¿Sasuke? por un momento creí que no llegarías-

\- ¿Como puedas pensar que dejaría a mi hermosa prometida aquí sola?- Sakura no pudo evitar no sonrojarse, mordió su labio inferior y llevo su vista hacia el suelo

\- Pareciera que ya están casados ustedes dos, es una lástima que solo nosotros los podamos ver, ¿No crees Yukiro?- lo voltio a ver con ojos muy peculiares

\- Tienes mucha razón Kakashi- se veían mutuamente haciendo gestos sospechosos.

\- ¿A qué se refieren?- la pelirrosa los veía esperando por una respuesta

-Buenas noches invitados, me alaga saber que me acompañan este día, hoy me alegro en anunciarles que nuestros compañeros están por casarse, y me gustaría que los recibiéramos con un fuertes aplauso y que nos llenen de muchas bendiciones con sus generación- guiño su ojo

No pudieron evitar no ruborizarse- ¿Bendiciones? – ¿no creerá que nosotros?

Se pudo escuchar que entre la multitud una sola palabra que estremeció a ambos de golpe.

\- ¡Beso, beso, beso!- entre aplausos

\- Vamos Sasuke, ¿Qué esperas?- dijo Yukiro metiendo su mano en el bolso y alzando su copa de champagne.

Trago como si una bolsa de arena era la que trataba de consumir, Sakura veía a Sasuke con los latidos del corazón en la garganta, en voz baja y mirando a todos los invitados y con una sonrisa más falsa que los billetes falsificados hablo entre dientes.

\- ¿Solo es un beso no? es como cualquier otro, será un beso pequeño, ¿Lo entiendes? nada de mucho tiempo y que sea efectivo-

\- Pides cosas imposibles, Sakura-

-Ya, solo hazlo-

Intercambiaron miradas, Sakura trataba de no voltearse, un paso en mal podrían levantar sospechas. Se tomaron de las manos, y unieron sus labios sin cerrar su ojos, fue más como un beso de niños. Se separaron después de unos 5 segundos para enfrentarse con una multitud insatisfecha.

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Eso era un saludo o un beso?-

\- No sean penosos- Los gritos de las personas se hacían más y más fuertes

\- No pararan hasta que terminen lo que empezaron- espeto Kakashi

-Sakura...no tenemos de otra- pudo ver como Sakura asintió con su cabeza

Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura, trato de no mostrar sus nervios, al saber que volvería a unir sus labios, pero esta vez lo harían diferente definitivamente lo harían. Levanto su mentón y tomo la cintura de Sakura la apego más hacia él, ambos podían sentir el respirar del otro que iba muy fuerte al saber que harían contacto de nuevo, algo tan íntimo como un beso que se da para aquellos que se aman, y que ellos ahora lo hacen por obligación. Se vieron por última vez a los ojos, sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban como piedras, un verdes esmeralda que solo él podía ver, ese sentimiento vivo que nunca habían sentido antes. Era tarde retractarse sus labios ya estaban unidos, un besos lento que lleno el estómago de emociones únicas, sakura lo tomo de las mejillas juntándose más el uno con el otro, ¿acaso era un sentimiento reservado? lo que la empujaba a seguir unida a él. Ese sentimiento cálido, dulce. Se escucharon aplausos en muestra de satisfacción. Abrieron sus ojos y aun no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, observaron al público que estaban muy contentos por ellos, sin embargo los latidos de cierta pelirrosa lo hizo voltear. Se encontró con una mirada perdida, roja...muy roja, tratando de ocultar lo que ya de por si se podía notar de simple vista. ¿Qué había ocurrido? había dicho que solo era un simple beso no había nada de importancia en ello.. ¿Había cambiado de opinión tan rápido?

-¡Que vivan los novios!- levantaron sus copas y brindaron. Kakashi y Yukiro se acercaron una vez más mientras todos olvidaban lo que acababa de suceder y seguían con la misma rutina de todas las fiestas.

\- Sí que son muy reservados, ¿no amigos?-

\- Bueno... Me temo que si señor Kakashi- cerro sus ojos

**Entro una mujer con bastante clase, muy elegante nada mas y nada menos que...**

-Ahí estas- la beso- les presento a mi esposa –

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Es un gusto señora Hatake-

-pero que belleza eres, ¿cómo te llamas linda?-

-Oh, oh, antes que empiecen, Sakura te quiero dejar con mi hermosa esposa y tu Sasuke ¿me puedes acompañar un rato? -

\- Por supuesto señor Kakashi- Kakashi tomo del hombro de Sasuke e iba palmeándolo, caminaron en medio de los invitados mientras salían de la casa a conversar en la cálida arena

\- Tienes una hermosa comprometida sasuke-

-oh, muchas gracias-

\- nos encantaría que nos acompañaran mañana a la playa si no les molestaría-

-Claro, será un placer-

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado, pues hace mucho que no los veo Sasuke-

\- ¿De qué habla señor Kakashi?-

-Conocí al padre de Sakura hace mucho tiempo… antes del accidente -

\- Entonces tu...- abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos

\- Si, gracias a Dios no sufriste daños más graves, el padre de Sakura está muy agradecido contigo-

\- Si... aún tengo marcas del accidente...-

\- ¿Sabe Sakura del accidente?-

-No...apuesto que me odiaría -

\- No creo, después de lo que ocurrió haya dentro- bromeo

-¿Cómo.. Como puede bromear en momento tan serio?- espeto un poco molesto

\- Tienes razón, discúlpame- El silencio tomo mando por un momento.

-¿El papa de sakura te mando?-

-Mm.. ¿Quién te lo dijo?- arqueo una ceja

\- Dijo que vería a muchas personas que me echarían la mano- Sonrio hacia el suelo

\- Entonces, déjame decirte que tienes mucho que ver aun- Golpeo su hombro

(Rieron) Caminaron por más tiempo alejándose de la fiesta que estaba detrás de ellos, Sakura los veía alejarse mientras hablaba con la esposa de Kakashi

Sakura veía desde lejos a los dos varones camiar por la arena mientras se alejaban, ella trataba de inventar historias que habían tenido con el joven Uchiha

.

 _Me pregunto que estarán hablando…_

.

\- Y dime Sakura, ¿ya planearon la boda?-

-Bueno… aún seguimos en eso-mordio su labio inferior-Es muy complicado explicarlo – dijo llevando su mano detrás del cuello

\- Pero linda, ni siquiera tienes anillo- Tomo su mano

(Tartamudeo) – decidimos que no queríamos anillos ahora-

-Ya veo… ¿y los niños?-

*Pfft* Sakura escupió el champagne que había llevado a su boca

Rio- ah.. ¿No cree que es un poco apresurado?- Limpio su boca

-Nunca es tarde para pensar en eso- guiño su ojo, Sakura se limitó a verla con ojos de asombro

Kakashi y Sasuke entran juntos

-¡Kakashi!- lo beso, se recostó en su hombro- Ya es hora de partir el pastel-

Beso su frente- ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro que sí, pero déjame traer algo primero- rio

.

 _Vaya… realmente se ven muy bien juntos, quizás…podría algún día verme como ellos se ven…_

.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- Tomo su mano

-¡Sii! Lo estoy- El Uchiha le sonrió solo para ella, y de pronto todos los invitados estaban cantando para el cumpleañero que se encontraba ya enfrente de su pastel que marcaba con un numero su edad

-¡Vamos Kakashi, pide tu deseo!- espeto entre aplausos

De un soplón, el cumpleañero apago sus velas y todos aplaudieron con alegría cuando en la multitud se pudo escuchar:

\- Dinos tu deseo Kakashi- Se escucharon cuchicheo entre la multitud por la curiosidad

-Claro que no, es un deseo- se pudieron percibir unos gemidos de desagrado por parte del publico

\- ¿Acaso nuestro amigo Kakashi es supersticioso? ¿Creerás que no se cumplirán tus deseos?- Bromeo el Uchiha

-ohh… ¿Eso crees joven Uchiha? Bien…- Kakashi rio con ojos entrecerrados- Pues para un hombre como yo solo deseo felicidad a mis queridos amigos, ¿no es así? Pues yo he deseado que todos nosotros fuéramos testigos de su matrimonio celebrándolo aquí con nosotros-

No había otra cara para describir a los dos jóvenes que estaban perpleja dos al escuchar a Kakashi con semejante propuesta

-¡Uhh, Uhh! Seria esplendido que se le proponga de nuevo aquí en la playa, pero esta vez sera como debe ser-

\- Pero señora Hatake...-

-Y de los anillos ni se preocupen, ya me encargue de eso- les Guiño el ojo

\- Realmente me conmueve señora Hatake, pero Sakura y yo...-

-Shh, cariño, Sakura Ya me contó su penosa situación, necesitan demostrar que realmente están comprometidos porque realmente yo no creo mucho eso…-

Rápidamente cruzaron miradas, con un frió que inmediatamente invadieron sus cuerpos

.

 _¿Que…? No estará hablando en serio, ¿Cuando fue que me metí a esto?_

 _¡AGHH! ¡Uchiha!_

 _Tú me metiste a esto ahora tú me sacas_

 _._

* * *

Holaaa

Que les parece el nuevo cap :)?

Dejenme su comentario para saber que es lo que esperan :*


	8. No puede caber más felicidad

Capitulo: 7

No puede caber más felicidad

Me congela el miedo, ya ni siquiera sé lo que siento... Invade cada parte de mi ser desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta el último dedo de mi pie. ¿Cuándo fue que me metí a esto? Definitivamente esto tenía nombre y apellido. Me limite a verlo a los ojos, no podía encontrar más que asombro en sus ojos, hasta que al final uno de los dos mato el hielo

-Señora Hatake me complace tanto saber que usted esta tan interesada que realmente nos deja sin aliento…- trato de manejar la situación

-Sii, totalmente, creo que Sasuke y yo no somos de ese tipo de personas que…-

-Escuchaste eso Kakashi- dijo en sollozos - me desprecian- cubrió su cara

\- N-no, no por favor…como usted desee, si realmente desea regalárnoslo, lo aceptaremos-

De pronto el semblante de la señora Hatake había cambiado completamente

-Pero que dicha mi pequeña-les entrego los anillos

-No lo entiendo… -replico

-Linda, estos son para la boda, me tome la molestia de hacerlo ya que si no tenían el de compromiso menos el de bodas-guiño su ojo

.

 _Creí que era el de compromiso..._

.

La señora Hatake tomo uno de los anillos y se lo entrego a Sasuke

– Este te lo dejo a ti, hazlo cuando creas necesario- Este lo vio sorprendido y bajo su mirada apretó el puño donde guardaba el anillo y lo introdujo en su bolsillo

.

 _No quiero que acepte por la presión_

.

-¿Sasuke que te dijo?- tomo su hombro

-Felicidades… eso fue todo- Tomo su mano y lo estrujo

\- Seguro planearemos algo, todo debe ir de acuerdo al plan-

-Ahh... sii, claro- presiono el anillo aún mas

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke?-

-No, no… ¿deseas caminar en la arena?-

-Porque no- sonrió

Caminaron entre el mar y la arena, sus pies se mezclaban entre la mojada arena dejando atrás el rastro de ellos; charlaban mientras Sakura Caminaba y estiraba su cuerpo mientras el aire acariciaba sus pieles y sus pulmones se llenaban aun mas de aire.

.

 _Al extender sus brazos pude notar lo ligera que es, su cabello se desplazaba con delicadeza hacia atrás ligeramente tocaban su piel, y mi vista se postro a sus manos… realmente tiene unas manos hermosas… me pregunto ¿cómo se vería el anillo que me dio la señora Hatake? Al hablarme me miraba con tanta firmeza, mezcladas con inesperadas risas que hacían interesarme más aun en ella…_

 _._

 _-_ Mira eso Sasuke pide un deseo- señalo con su dedo y cerro sus ojos

Sasuke relleno sus bolsillos al introducir sus manos al bolsillo y se limitó a ver el cielo para luego ver a su prometida

-¿Qué pediste?-

\- Si te digo, tendré que matarte- rio

Sasuke abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y luego rio.

-¿Y tú?

\- El mío, ya se cumplió- fijo su mirada hacia el cielo

-¿Y cuál es?-

\- Si te digo tendré que matarte- bajo su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes

\- oh... ya veo, me temo que fui un poco entrometida – alzo una ceja

Golpeo su frente con sus dedos

\- Apuesto que no podrías alcanzarme corriendo-

\- Pues, para tu mayor información fui una de las mejores corredoras de mi institución y podría patearte el…- sin decir más noto que el Uchiha había salido disparado

\- Cuando llegues me terminas de contar-

-¡Eres un tramposo Uchiha!- corrió lo más que pudo y sin mas no poder ya estaba de hombro a hombro con el azabache

-Vaya, al parecer no solo alardeas-

-No soy igual que tu Sasuke-

Corrieron tanto que tropezaron y se revolcaron entre la arena terminando uno sobre el otro, llenos de risas, sus pulmones suplicaban por algo de aire se miraron con ojos entre cerrados y a través de tantas bocanadas de aire sus rostros se juntaban cada vez más hasta perderse en un beso sin fin que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

.

 _Ningún pensamiento, solo emociones, emociones que marcaban cada parte de mí, con cada movimiento que penetraban por mis labios y perforaban su olor en mis labios postrando sus bellos labios rosas en mí que aún no podía controlar ni contener, la sensación que marcaba mi ser en ese momento es inolvidable_

 _._

Se miraron sin ningún asombro en sus ojos, Sasuke tomo sus manos y beso uno de ellos mientras Sakura tomaba su rostro y acariciaba su ahora tibia mejilla, rieron entre ellos mientras veían la luna que alumbraba más que otras noches, recostados, se tomaban de las manos y apreciaban la noche estrellada.

-Sakura… ¿Qué piensas que deberíamos hacer con esto?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- miro con duda

-Me refiero a la boda… ¿Que haremos?-

-Creo que no me molestaría que me llamen señora Uchiha- rió

La vio desmesuradamente sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de pronto y toco su bolsillo rápidamente

-¿Que te ocurre?- pasó su cabello atrás de la oreja

.

 _Me ganan los nervios… esta sensación, tan indignante, tan vergonzoso… Dios, siento que muero con cada segundo que pasa, mi corazón no para de latir, mi primer delatador para revelar lo nervioso que estoy, mis manos sudan lo cual nunca pasa pero hoy sería el día que tendría las agallas para proponérselo_ _ **a mi modo a mi manera**_ _._

 _._

Sakura se levantó al no recibir respuesta

-¡Sakura!- grito

Sakura se paralizo al ver su reacción

-Y-yo quiero – trago fuerte, arrodillado saco de su bolsillo un anillo - ¿te convertirías en la persona que conviva conmigo y soportaría mis estupideces a pesar que soy un desastre?-

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa quiso reír pero era tan tierno verlo desde esa perspectiva que fue inútil hacerlo, luego paso su mano por detrás y se acurruco

-Si ya hemos llegado aquí, que más ha de pasar – introdujo su dedo en el anillo y miro a Sasuke a los ojos mientras este tomaba su rostro y clavo un beso que afirmaba su compromiso. Sin notarlo ya tenían espectadores en sus espaldas.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño Sasuke ya ha progresado-

\- Que dices Kakashi, míralos, se ven tan diferentes-

-Creí que nunca lo haría-

-Lo mismo me dije cuando tú me lo propusiste-

Se limitó a sonreírle

-Parece que ya se te subió el sereno a la cabeza- la cubrió con su chaqueta

\- Deberíamos de darle un poco más de privacidad ¿No crees Kakashi?-

\- Me gustaría verlos así por siempre-

-Yo también- le beso- pero por ahora nos quedaremos con esto-

-Tienes razón, veamos hasta donde llegan...- Salieron juntos mientras este abría la puerta del automóvil.

-¿escuchaste eso Sasuke?-

-Si…Creí que estábamos solos –

-Deberíamos regresar-

Se tomaron de las manos y se aproximaron hacia la fiesta de Kakashi, pero al parecer ninguno de los hatakes estaba.

-Parece que se han ido-

-Qué extraño…- Sasuke recordó como habían percibido unos ruidos en la playa (pensó)

.

 _Así que eras tú Kakashi…_

 _._

 _-¿_ Quieres ir a otro lugar Sasuke?- postro su mano en el pecho de Sasuke

 _._

 _Me saco de mis pensamientos mientras observaba la forma en la que me veía, nunca sus ojos chocaban con los míos de esta manera…_

 _Definitivamente… esta es la Sakura que yo alguna vez conocí y que quiero conservar siempre._

 _._

 _-¿_ Dónde quieres ir?-

\- Sorprendeme-

Levanto una ceja y sonrió

-Entonces – Levanto el brazo guiándola hacia la salida

Caminaron por toda la playa hasta llegar a unas cabañas, estaba muy alejado, pero cada vez que se acercaban podía verse lo hermoso que era ese lugar, estaba lleno de personas vestidos como hawaianos, iluminados por antorchas de bambu y personas tocando el ukelele y el pahu, al entrar los recibieron con un collar de flores con un camino decorado con pétalos

-¿Cómo conoces este lugar?-

-Es un viejo lugar al que solía visitar mucho-

\- ¡Mira esa fogata! Es enorme -

\- Quiero llevarte a otro lugar- le tomo de la mano – pero primero debo vendarte los ojos-

-Espera-rio – lo tomo con mucha fuerza y se apegó hacia el

-¿Dónde quieres llevarme?-

\- Es una parte que es muy significativo para mí-

De pronto empezaron a caminar en un camino rocoso, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño a Sakura ya que estaban en la playa

-¿Sasuke…?

-Llegamos- le quito la venda

La luna estaba más cerca que nunca, estaban junto a unas cascadas que al llegar al final se encontraban con un pozo con agua cristalina

\- Esto… es hermoso- le abrazo- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-

\- Cuando era niño paseaba por aquí, solía visitar a alguien es solo una pequeño arroyo-

-Woaa, mira eso se ve…- su mirada se perdió al ver el pecho descubierto del Uchiha – ¿Que estás haciendo?- dijo casi gritando

-¿No gustarías bañar conmigo?-

-¿Y qué? ¿Planeas saltar de aquí?- bromeo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que Sasuke dio pasos hacia atrás

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estas bromeando?-

-¿Estas lista?-

-¡¿LISTA, pero qué diablos planeas…?!- Sin más que decir Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura y saltaron hacia las cascadas

Un chapuzón se formó al caer los dos cuerpos al agua, Sakura salió inmediatamente a tragar bocanadas de aires, mientras Sasuke nadaba un poco más dentro el agua segundos después salió al azabache para encontrar oxígeno y noto a Sakura que nadaba hacia la cascada, nado rápidamente para alcanzarla, metiendo sus dedos en las costillas de Sakura

-¡Ahh! - volteo para empujarlo- Eres un imprudente- lo señalo

-¿Eso crees?- La tomo más hacia el

-Sí, un completo testarudo que hace las cosas sin pensar – fruncía el ceño

\- ¿Qué más? La envolvió con sus brazos

\- También creo que eres un… un- vio los labio del azabache que se encontraban una vez más cerca a los de ella desvió su mirada para encontrarse con ojos llenos de dulzura -Creo que tienes unos ojos incomparables…-acaricio su mejilla

Sasuke beso frente luego bajo a su mejilla para luego encontrarse con sus labios, tan despacio, tan simbólico, remojaron sus labios al tener contacto podían sentir lo nerviosos que estaban pero eso no impedía nada, cansados de reprimir sus sentimientos, de mostrar indiferencia, de actuar y mentir…

-¿Tienes frio?- descanso su cabeza contra la de ella

\- Tenia- lo abrazo

ya no..

.

 _Quiero vivir de esta forma a tu lado…_

 _Enséñame_ _que no me he equivocado al elegirte a ti_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

 _¡Eso es todo! espero les haya gustado_


	9. Temas sin descubrir

Capítulo 8

Temas sin descubrir

.

 _Esta sensación que presiona tanto mi corazón, manteniendo mis pensamientos y sentimientos en cautiverio, expuesta a cualquier tipo de dolor existente a causa de lo que siento, sentirme frágil y delicada por alguien que me hace sentir fuerte... No quiero que mis sentimientos por el queden impune._

 _Definitivamente quiero maravillarme de nuevos sentimientos que puedo experimentar además del miedo a perder personas que mantengo cerca, quiero al menos, alguna vez, arriesgar algo para tenerlo todo…_

 _._

-¿Sakura?-

\- Sii, perdóname… estaba pensando un poco-

\- Cuéntame entonces ¿Qué tal van las vacaciones con Sasuke?-

-Ya te dije no son vacaciones Ino, es… solo trabajo-

-Sii linda como quieras puedes decirlo así si deseas-

-Lo lamento Ino, pero sabes que por teléfono odio hablar de otros temas que no fuese el trabajo-

-¿Entonces no me dirás que pasó?-

Sakura se recostó en la cama y exhalo fuertemente, mantuvo la respiración por unos segundos

-Creo que tenemos algún tipo de relación-

-¿Tipo? ¿De que estas hablando?-

\- Ino quiero serte franca, sino puedo serlo conmigo misma no podre serlo con nadie más… especialmente con él

\- Sakura ¿paso algo entre ustedes dos?-

\- Tengo sentimientos que emergen al pasar de los días, me levanto con la expectativa de lo que me puedo llegar a suceder, ayer por la noche Sasuke y yo estuvimos juntos en la playa, pude percibir como la brisa hacia dueto con la luz de la noche, sus ojos oscuros me veían con un brillo que no podría describir, me quise aferrar pero me detuve, tuve miedo en realidad de lo que podría ocurrir después… sin embargo todo salió a luz, sentimientos encontrados mezclados con tristeza y soledad, pude por un momento sentir lo solo que ha estado, me sentí tan similar a el que quise tenerlo tan cerca pero a cambio de eso nuestros labios sellaron una prueba de lo que sentíamos clavando un sentimiento en el que creía inexistente, al final las cosas salieron de una manera maravilloso que aun yo no podría explicarlo porque he caído en su atractivo apetito que lo motiva a vivir cada día, su extraña indiferencia, su estúpido carácter, y su auténtico deseo por arraigar nuevas expectativas en mi vida.-

\- Sakura… no puedo creerlo ¿Te has enamorado de Sasuke?-

\- No podría decírtelo, aun no estoy segura, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas a nada-

\- ¿Pero qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera te escuchas como tú, sé que sientes algo por él y no lo puedes ocultar-

\- Como quieras Ino para mí esto es nuevo-

\- Me alegro escuchar esto de ti Sakura, definitivamente encontraras lo que estás buscando, me tengo que ir pero en serio llámame más seguido que me tienes muerta de agonía por ti-

\- Lo hare Ino, te lo prometo-

\- Esta bien Sakura, te quiero mucho lo sabes cuídate mucho frentona- espeto burlesca

\- Que graciosa Ino, salúdame a Naruto- colgó el teléfono

Respiro,se levanto de la cama y dio un estirón, tomo su cabello y cogió un elástico para recoger su cabello como cola de caballo, abrió la ventana y alcanzo a ver a Sasuke que caminaba por la playa solo, se quedó ahí sentada junto a la venta para verlo un poco más de largo. Tomo su caja de música, girando la perilla se reproducía una melodía muy familiar cerro sus ojos por un momento y sin más se quedó dormida.

.

 _El aire que mana dentro de mi cuerpo es igual como lo que siento, simplemente no puedo dejarlo de sentir o hacer ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo? Definitivamente esto no es lo que debía hacer… no es a lo que vine, pero, no lo puedo dejar de evitar, cada vez que veo sus diferentes reacciones a mis estúpidas coherencias me hace querer creer más que aun puedo recuperarla, quiero en verdad tenerla en mis brazos una vez mas; no pude evitar no besarla, creí haber experimentado algo más que la felicidad, estoy seguro que no soy el único que siente esto, noto lo segura que se encontraba en mí, aunque yo no le tocare sentí que la tenía solo para mi…_

 _En verdad_

 _¿Esto es lo que llaman estar locamente enamorado por alguien?_

 _._

-¿Amigo mío como estas?- le abrazo

\- Kakashi, me has sorprendido ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- No me engañas Sasuke ¿Que hicieron anoche tú y la pequeña Sakura?-

\- ¿Qué?- lo vio con perspectiva – así que tu desgraciado eras el que..-

-shh… Vamos, ¿No le dirás a un viejo amigo lo que planeabas hacer con Sakura?-

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no planeo nada con Sakura, lo único que pasó, paso entre nosotros dos, nada más- cerro los ojos fastidiado

\- Así que no me dirás que ya le pediste matrimonio- lo golpeo en el brazo

\- Parece que ya no es un secreto más – se sentó

Kakashi se alegro

-Parece que te ha salido mejor de lo que se había planeado ¿no?-

\- No es tan fácil Kakashi… no quiero mentirle, no puedo-

\- ¿Sasuke de que hablas? No estas mintiendo, estas siendo sincero-

\- No, yo no me refiero a mis sentimientos me refiero a este estúpido plan que me metí-

\- Sasuke apenas supe lo que el padre de Sakura planea hacer, créeme quiero ayudarte por eso estoy acá, en verdad quiero un mejor futuro para ustedes, especialmente para ti Sasuke, sabes que no puedes soportar más de lo haces.-

\- Quiero algo mejor para Sakura, no para mí-

\- Entonces debes continuar-

\- ¿Tu crees?-

\- Sabes que lo es-

Sasuke se encogió de brazos y pensó mucho lo que Kakashi le había dicho, rasco su cabeza y miro hacia la playa, aún era de mañana, sus ojos se opacaron al recordar lo que debía hacer, miro hacia la ventana de Sakura y la vio dormir pacíficamente junto con la caja de música que le había regalado. Rio

-Sera mejor que le lleve algo –

Sakura se despertó con dificultad, noto que había despertado en la cama y había un ramo de rosas en el estante junto a la cama

-No recuerdo haber dormido en la cama- tomo una de las rosas, olfateando el dulce aroma que desprendían estas

-creo que fue el- rio

Tomo rápidamente un baño, tomo el mejor vestido que tenía dentro su armario, puso un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, se perfumo y se vio por ultimo en el espejo. Vio un poco de rubor en sus mejías, sus ojos brillaban aún más, volvió a sonreír para sí

\- Te ves como una tonta, ¿no Sakura?- rio aún mas

Arreglo por ultimo su cabello y sin más salió de su recamara, exhalo fuertemente y salió a andar, camino por el pasillo alegremente y se encontró con Sasuke por el pasillo, quiso correr pero sería muy estúpido de su parte hacer algo tan aniñado como eso, así que se quedó ahí, fría, esperando la reacción del Uchiha, pero decidió ser la primera aquí.

-Sasuke ¿cómo estás?-

\- Mejor que nunca ¿Y tú?-se acercó y le beso

Sakura se quedaba sin habla, aun veía su rostro con sorpresa, recordaba sin parar lo que había sucedido anoche, atravesaba cada emoción, cada palpitar con solo verle, aun deseaba un poco más de él, aun no era suficiente, deseaba una vez más estar en sus brazos, había olvidado que era estar en compañía, la última vez que se había sentido tan recogida por alguien fue por su madre quien nunca la dejaba, sin más, tomo su brazo y le beso para clavar su mirada en su mirada sin reacción, ya nada era nuevo para ellos, sabían lo que estaban haciendo, sabían lo que sentían, ya no querían seguirlo ocultando, dejando atrás los actos y los estúpidos insultos cuales se jactaban de lo correctos que eran. Sasuke tomo su rostro y lo acaricio para posar sus dedos en sus labios.

-Te ves hermosa hoy Sakura-

Sakura se limitó a sonreírle ampliamente, definitivamente se sentía feliz.

-¿Salimos?- pregunto

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir Sasuke?-

\- Kakashi nos invitó a comer hoy con su esposa-

\- Oh…ya veo, ¿deberíamos seguir actuando?- Pregunto dudosa

\- Pero nosotros ya no estamos Sakura-

Lo vio desmesuradamente y se maldijo a si misma por decir algo tan tonto como eos.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Que soy para ti?-

Se sorprendió con esa pregunta repentina, pero noto que después de lo que había ocurrido necesitaban, al menos, algo formal.

-Ahora mi comprometida y mi futura esposa- beso su mano

Sakura vio su mano rápidamente y recordó que Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio

.

 _Lo había olvidado por completo…_

 _._

-Así que vamos en serio, ¿eh?-

\- Creo que después de lo que sucedió al parecer así es-

.

 _Pude sentir como algo punzo mi corazón, como una daga que reflejaba mis pensamientos más profundos hacia él, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y no pude evitar que mi respiración dejara de acelerarse al igual que mi corazón, me era tan familiar verlo, verlo me hacía perder el control, me hacía pensar diferente, ya ni siquiera me reconozco, no suelo enojarme con el cómo lo hacía antes, que me molestaba con solo que me mirase, me siento tan dócil esta parte de mi ni siquiera la conozco, en realidad no tengo la mínima idea si fui así alguna vez, pero sé que al estar en estas situaciones que avergüenza mi ser, estos encuentros que mantengo con él, como un niño que por primera vez encuentra con alguien con quien jugar_

 _._

-¿Salimos?- pregunto de nuevo

\- De acuerdo- lo tomo de la mano para salir junto a el

-Señor Hatake- se abrazaron

\- Es un placer verla señora Hatake- intercambiaron de beso en las mejillas

\- Vamos, siéntense, es un placer verles- exclamo Kakashi

\- Igual que el nuestro señor Kakashi-

\- Oh por favor sakura, sin nada de formalidades, me haces sentir aun mayor- rieron

-Cariño- ínsito su esposa

\- Uh- aclaro su garganta- Quiero proponerles que nos acompañen a nosotros al crucero que tenemos reservados dentro de unos días para que junto con ella puedas exponer tus grandiosas ideas para el próximo verano, y pensamos que sería una grandiosa oportunidad para ti ya que estarán grandes diseñadores que podrías captar su atención-

\- ¿Está hablando en serio?-

\- No soy un hombre que bromeo Sakura-

\- Ohh señor Hatake, no lo defraudare, créame – le agradeció al borde de lagrimas

-No tienes que Sakura- le tomo la mano la esposa de Kakashi

Sakura vio su ahora comprometido y le abrazo fuertemente, aun no lo podía creer, había alcanzado una oportunidad que podría cambiar su trabajo y el de la empresa.

-Oh cariño ves eso, Sakura está usando un anillo de compromiso-

-Me he percatado de ello linda-

-No tardaste nada Sasuke- guiño su ojo

Sakura vio su dedo anular rápidamente y sonrió mas Sasuke los vio con ojos entrecerrados porque sabía exactamente que los que se encontraban en la isla espiándolos eran sin duda alguna ellos

\- Sasuke me lo obsequio mientras andábamos deambulando por la playa-

-Quien diría que nuestro pequeño Sasuke es todo un galán-

-¿Desean ordenar algo?- Interrumpió un salonero

Mientras todos pedían por gustos sus platos Sakura pensaban para sí misma

.

 _Todos hablan con mucha confianza aquí, siento que el señor Hatake conoce a Sasuke desde antes que viniéramos, hay tanto que no se de Sasuke aun, en cambio el…tengo la sensación de que él sabe todo de mi sin que yo hablare de mí, veo como la señora Hatake se expresa con naturalidad con él, cosa que no lo ha hecho siquiera conmigo siendo yo mujer, a pesar de lo mucho que hablamos en la fiesta me redarguyo al saber que Sasuke tiene algo que ver con ellos._

 _._

-¿Que le complacería a usted señorita?- me saco de mis pensamiento

\- Lo que el chef recomiende por favor-

\- Muy bien, con su permiso-

\- ¿Todo bien Sakura?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Sí, yo estaba, solo esta... ah, distraída, eso es todo- hablo despacio

Sasuke alzo una ceja, pero se limitó solo a verla, si habría de hablar lo haría, conocía como era Sakura, definitivamente si no quería hablar habría que esperar. Tomo su mano y la apretó. Pero la tarde no pudo haber sido mejor sino hubiera sido porque una voz tan molesta había hecho presencia.

-Kakashi que sorpresa verte aquí y usted señora Hatake se ve tan bien como siempre-

\- Yuko pero que agradable sorpresa –

\- Escuche que estaban por aquí y quise saludarlos, pero no tenía idea que estaban ya acompañados-

-Yuko, que gusto- saludo a secas

\- Sakura, creí que estos tipos de reuniones te eran fastidiosos- sonrió

-Vaya que lo eran Yuko pero ahora gusto de la compañía que mantengo- contraataco

\- Ya veo- sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke le saludo – Es un placer verte a ti también joven Uchiha- extendió su mano

\- Hola Yuko- le saludo

\- Pero que exquisito lugar para comer y compartir, ¿no?-

\- Toma asiento querida, no querras estar todo el día parada ahí- exclamo la señora Hatake

\- Si usted insiste, me complace saber que puedo formar parte de su reunión-

-Siempre serás bienvenida por todos aquí Yuko-

-Usted siempre tan amable, me alegro estar aquí junto con mi querida amiga Sakura que ahora comparte con un apuesto hombre que está a su lado, espero poder estar más con ustedes-

-Con su permiso, me retiro al lavabo-

\- Iré contigo Sakura, no será que te llegues a perder o alguien más te coja por sorpresa-

\- Como ahora ¿no Yuko?-

Yuko se limitó a verla de soslayo, al alejarse Sakura no hizo mas que hacerle preguntas con desdén

-¿Que planeas Yuko?-

-¿Qué?-

\- Por favor Yuko ni siquiera eres amable contigo misma, deja ya por un lado esa falsedad y regresa a la realidad-

\- Ay linda ¿no me digas que aun sigues viviendo en el pasado?-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada Yuko?-

-Hey cuidado, puedes arrugarte, aun estas muy joven para eso, porque no te arreglas un poco para tu noviecito, apuesto que ha de estar cansado de verte con esa cara de mal gusto que mantienes, será muy cansado para el despertar junto con alguien que no le hace feliz, creo que ya conoces ese sentimiento, no ¿te es familiar Sakura?- le provoco

\- Para ya Yuko, no sé por qué has llegado pero no estoy dispuesta a escuchar otra palabra viniendo de ti-

\- Así que hay cosas que no se te olvidan-

\- Deja de hablar con acertijos que no te da- lavo sus manos

-Oh, parece que aún no se puede hablar contigo de ciertas cosas- paso sus dedos por su largo cabello – Salúdame a los Hatake de mi parte

.

 _¿De qué está hablando Yuko? ¿Que aún no se puede hablar ciertas cosas conmigo?_

 _._

-Esto definitivamente se está tornando aún más raro…- espeto mientras veía como se alejaba Yukiro por el espejo

Yuko Salió del baño para encontrarse con el Uchiha que llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí- Lo vio con cautela

-¿mh?- alzo una ceja- ¿Deseas algo?-

-Si te hubiera conocido antes de que vinieras Sasuke, ¿cómo al padre de Sakura se le pudo pasar por alto? -

-Pues no es problema mío ni tuyo- desvió su mirada

-Pero que pesado eres, no deberías actuar así con alguien superior, ¿sabes?-

-¿Y sabe usted lo que está haciendo? Ni siquiera debería de estar aquí-

\- No te preocupes Sasuke ya me iré, solo vine asegurarme que todo está bajo control-

\- Salúdame al viejo entonces- dijo fastidiado

\- Como desees Sasuke Uchiha- espeto coqueta

 _._

 _Diablos esta mujer si me saca de mis casillas no sé cómo pude permitir el viejo que Yukiro viniese_

 _Espero no haya dicho algo extraño a Sakura…siempre quiso hacerle mal_

 _No permitiré que ni el viejo ni Yukiro hagan lo que se les plazca, yo me encargare de eso y si eso me pone en peligro lo estaré esperando._

 _._

Sasuke prefirió esperar a Sakura en la mesa no quiso levantar sospechas de nada, menos de haberse podido encontrar con la fastidiosa de Yukiro. Al llegar los platos estaban servidos en la mesa.

-Sasuke ¿Dónde te encontrabas?-

\- Estaba con Yuko…-

\- ¿Con Yuko?-

-Si… con esa mujer tan fastidiosa-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque hablas así de ella?-

-Kakashi, no es lo que tú crees, Yuko ha estado engañándonos desde hace mucho tiempo he estado investigando mucho y …-

-¿Investigabas que Sasuke?-

-¿¡Sakura!?-

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tanto alboroto?-

-Nada cariño siéntate te estaba buscando también- hablo un poco nervioso Kakashi

\- No te preocupes Kakashi estaba en una llamada- dijo un poco expectativa

\- Toma asiento también Sakura- espeto el Uchiha

Se sentó en silencio, aun daba vueltas su cabeza, ya no sabía que pensar, todo era tan incoherente ahora, pero decidió dejar todo eso a un lado y prefirió proseguir con el almuerzo, no permitiría que un encuentro con Yuko le arruinaría la tarde, sin duda alguna lo hizo para enojarla pensó.

-¿Estas bien?-

\- Si, lo estoy- mintio

.

 _Quiero escabullirme en mi propio ser, empiezo a sentir un miedo indescriptible que se apodera de mi como si conociera mis más profundos miedos, incitándome desconfiar de todos en este salón, creo que no es el mejor momento para pensar, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero aclarar y lo primero está enfrente a mi ojos_

 _._

Sin anestesia pregunto con frialdad que cayó como balde de agua fría al Uchiha

-¿Acaso ustedes se conocían ya?-

.

 _Diablos está sospechando…_

 _Maldita seas Yuko no te saldrás con la tuya_

 _No dejare que esto quede aquí_

 _Algo se me ocurrirá…_

 _Nada de lo que he hecho quedara en vano… menos lo que siento por Sakura_

 _._

* * *

Eso es todo! espero les haya gustado :)


	10. Desenvolviendo un pedazo de ti

Hola queridas lectores me disculpo mucho que en muchos de mis capítulos he tenido muchos errores que hasta hace muy poco me doy cuenta de ello especialmente en el capitulo anterior que tuve el gran problema de escribir un personaje no correspondido al capitulo el cual espero yo haber corregido este problema por completo, espero puedan entender a la historia a la cual con mucho empeño escribo para ustedes , sin mas les dejo leer.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Desenvolviendo un pedazo de ti

.

 _Mi pecho crecía y disminuía, la respiración se me acortaba, al mirarla ahí esperando una respuesta la cual sabía responder con exactitud pero me abstengo a responder me lleva a pensar lo idiota que soy una vez más, pero un nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente pasmando todo mi ser en tan solo segundos, sentía que transcurrían horas al pasarme la lengua por mis ahora secos labios, ya no tengo cara frente a ella ¿cómo mentirle a la mujer que más quiero en este mundo?_

 _Creí que esto sería fácil…_

 _Más fácil de lo que yo pensaba que seria._

 _._

-¿Entonces nadie responderá a mi pregunta?-

-Sakura nosotros…- fue interrumpido

\- Si yo hubiera conocido a este muchacho antes sin duda alguna seria mi hijo ahora- tomo a Sasuke del hombro – ¿No crees?- guiño su ojo

\- Si usted lo cree Señor Kakashi- perplejo

-Sin formalidades por favor- levanto su mano - ¿Por qué la pregunta Sakura?-

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke con mucha duda en sus ojos quienes acosaba la verdad que ocultaba el Uchiha mas el conservo la calma con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Que te preocupa?- Interrogo la señora Hatake

-Creo que estoy exagerando un poco…- cubrió su frente (rio) – Solo estoy algo confundida, lo lamento mucho-

\- Descuida Sakura, debes estar nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando es común que estés tensa más la boda, las ideas del desfile, ect.- llevo un bocado a la boca

\- Tiene razón señor…perdón Kakashi- se corrigio

\- Mejor- se limpió – ahora comamos antes que se nos enfrié nuestros alimentos- invito animado

Después de una larga charla y de ideas que planeaban en sus días terminaron de comer y se les ocurrió celebrar con un poco de champagne, levantaron sus copas para brindar, Sasuke tomo la cintura de Sakura mientras esta hizo un especie de rechazo que solo el Uchiha lo pudo percibir

-Por todo lo que se venga-

\- Por todo lo que se venga- bebieron

Conversaron un poco más, mientras los hombres se distraían de hablar de todo tipo de temas, la señora Hatake se le había ocurrido invitar a Sakura por la tarde para sacarle las ideas de la cabeza

\- Sakura, antes que se me olvide, me gustaría que me acompañes hoy, será más que todo una tarde de mujeres-

\- No me complacería más que acompañarla-

\- Pues no se diga más- Llevo el sombrero a su cabeza – Te veré por aquí- paso una dirección por un papel- Te esperare, no llegues tarde-

\- Por supuesto que no- sonrió

Se despidieron todos entre risas y abrazos cerrando así la visita que por algún momento fue la más larga de sus vidas

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- le encaro

\- Descuida, hoy no- persuadió

\- ¿Planes?- insistió en hablar

\- Con la señora Hatake- respondió secamente

\- Ya veo-

La indiferencia mientras cambiaban palabras crecía aún más, estuvieron por un largo plazo en silencio hasta llegar donde se hospedaban temporalmente.

-Sasuke, quisiera preguntarte muchas cosas…pero no estoy segura si podrás responderlas todas-

Se le tenso toda la espalda al Uchiha mientras aun la escuchaba de espalda, no quería voltearse para enfrentarse a esos ojos que lo interrogaban, pero debía hacer un poco de sacrificio por la felicidad de ambos o al menos la de una.

-¿Que te inquieta? – se sentó junto a ella

\- El no saber nada de ti, solo se lo esencial… tengo la sensación que tú sabes mucho más de lo que deberías saber, por alguna razón sabes lo que me gusta lo que me disgusta, me llevas a lugares que recuerdo con frecuencia ahora y sobre todo no estoy segura si es correcto que este saliendo con la persona que mi papa mando para cuidar por mí la empresa, se me es muy extraño…- sospecho de Sasuke

\- ¿No estarás creyendo que estoy contigo para quedarme con la empresa?-

\- Puedo creer muchas cosas a estas alturas, Uchiha – espeto molesta

\- Pero de mí no desconfíes Sakura- se altero

\- Entonces dame razones para no hacerlo- alzo su voz mientras contenía la ira que había en su ser deseando poder explotar

\- ¿Razones? He estado contigo mucho tiempo sakura crees que a estas alturas si quisiera hacerte algo, no lo hubiera hecho ya ¿no crees?- hablo sin titubear

\- ¿Esas estúpidas razones son las que me das?- lo enfrento- ¿Crees que con besos y abrazos arreglas todo? No me casare con alguien que pretende hacerme sentir feliz con mentirme, odio que me mientan ya pase por mucho como para esperar otro fraude pretendiendo ser un héroe-

\- Yo no soy como tu padre Sakura- Hablo sin pensar, pero el enojo acumulado había explotado

Sakura abrió con desmesura sus ojos ¿A qué se refería como su padre? ¿Que sabía él?

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Porque metes a mi padre?- enloqueció

Sasuke le tomo de los hombros

\- Quiero en verdad hacerte feliz Sakura, solo escúchame, yo nunca mentiría mis sentimientos por ti, es solo que…-

-¿Qué?- interrogo- No te atrevas a seguírmelo ocultando-

-Yo, conocí a tu padre tiempo antes que me presentara a ti y hacerme cargo de la empresa, me propuso ayudarte mientras él se iba de viaje a realizar unos negocios que lo mantendrían por mucho tiempo lejos-

\- Pero entonces ¿Quién eres Sasuke Uchiha?- se levanto

\- Sakura tranquilízate, de mí no tienes por qué temer-

\- No me voy a tranquilizar, como quieres que este contigo si no se si debería de temerte a ti también- seco sus lágrimas – ni siquiera quieres hablarme de ti- exclamo

\- Lo hare solo cálmate, no puedo contarte si estamos hablando de esta manera- le suplico una vez mas

-Bien- cerró sus ojos con fuerza – pero no te atrevas a mentirme Sasuke –

Un nudo se hizo presente por segunda vez, aun no podía darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba por venir o de lo que era, aun no.

-Yo… me dedicaba a la agricultura junto a mi familia, me divagaba en los campos que mi padre usaba para sembrar, recogiendo frutas, ayudando a mi padre a regar las plantas… en verdad, era muy feliz ahí, pero no por mucho, llegaron muchas personas a robar las tierras que mis padres, que, por mucho tiempo trabajaron, desgraciadamente no había nada legal que dijese que ellos eran los propietarios fue cuando mi hermano mayor llego a la gran ciudad en busca de empleo, lastimosamente, a mi hermano lo mantuvieron aprisionado, explotando las habilidades que poseía, aun a mi corta edad negocie para conseguir la libertad de mi hermano pero fui burlado, Salí en busca de ayuda y fue entonces que conocí a tu padre el me brindo su ayuda y fue así como conocí de ti-

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Has venido aquí por negocio?-

-No, lo de mi hermano quedo atrás-

-¿No harás nada?-

\- Él está mejor ahora... no te preocupes por el- espeto triste

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke, perdóname, tenía miedo de ti por un momento- le abrazo y lloro – Yuko me ha confundido mientras hablábamos y yo…- fue interrumpida

-¿Que te dijo Yuko?- pregunto molesto

\- Que al parecer habían ciertas cosas que no podía hablar conmigo y creí que estaba relacionado contigo y Kakashi-

\- No te preocupes de lo que diga esa mujer- le volvió abrazar

\- Estoy tan confundida- lloraba aún más – apareces de la nada, mi padre envuelto en asuntos que desconozco, Yuko apareciendo una vez más, hay tantas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza y son recuerdos que no tengo aun claros, solo un accidente que…-

-Sakura quiero que sepas una cosa, ¿sí? Estoy aquí para ti, siempre. Yo te apoyare aunque nadie este contigo- le tomo de la cabeza – así que no llores más-

\- ¿Porque estas tan seguro?-

\- Porque por eso estoy aquí-

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, Sasuke beso su cabeza y le abrazo aún más fuerte

-Me iré a duchar, quiero estar más tranquila- se despegó de el

-Ve, yo saldré en estos momentos, cuídate mucho- beso su frente

-Está bien, cuídate tú también- se despidieron con corto beso y seguro emergiendo seguridad en ambos que todo estaría bien.

 ***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000***

Sasuke salió como alma que le llevaba el diablo para reunirse con Kakashi, no podía quedarse parada y seguir viendo como las horas pasaban sin hacer nada.

-¿Kakashi?-

-Soy yo Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos? tengo algo muy importante que decirte- espeto apresurado

-Ven a mi apartamento te recibiré aquí-

-Está bien, espérame ahí-

-¿Que tan importante es?-

-Te lo mandare por un mensaje, lo otro debo decirte en persona-

Sin más el Uchiha colgó y salió lo más rápido posible, tenía que hablar con Kakashi todo lo que había descubierto de Yuko, llegando una vez al apartamento golpeo desmesuradamente la puerta

-Con una vez que toques es suficiente ¿no crees?-

-Kakashi, debemos movernos rápido-

\- Si ya lo creo, es impresionante lo que me acabas de hablar, tanto que esperaba de Yuko…-

-Como te digo no solo me di cuenta que Yuko fue la única que provoco la muerte de la mama de Sakura-

\- Estas diciendo que…-

\- Si…El padre de Sakura también le ayudo, no murió de enfermedad como Sakura cree- espeto seguro

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Sakura?- hablo rabioso al ver al Uchiha hablando con aceleración en el asunto

\- No solo ha sido su amante por mucho tiempo, ha tratado de deshacerse de Sakura por mucho tiempo- se exalto

\- Ya veo… es por eso que nos encontramos con ella con frecuencia-

\- Es una descarada…Y el padre de Sakura, aún mas- eufórico al recordar a Yuko

\- No esperaba eso del padre de Sakura es una persona al cual estimo mucho-

\- Pues yo no… no después de lo que le hizo a mi hermano y a mi familia-

\- Entiendo lo que sientes Sasuke, pero por ahora debemos mantener a Sakura lo más alejada de ella-

\- No me lo perdonaría si le llegara a suceder algo a Sakura, ya perdí un hermano, no la perdería a ella también- agarro con fuerza sus cabellos

\- Cálmate Sasuke debemos pensar que planean en realidad esos dos-

\- No sabría que hacer sin ti tío, al menos nadie lo sabe qué somos familia, vaya que has cambiado mucho, si no me lo mencionas nunca me hubiera dado cuenta –

\- Supe que no te hubieras dado cuenta, perdiste muchos recuerdos después del accidente-

\- ¿Y mi tía? ¿Ya salió?-

\- No hace mucho, con Sakura-

-Bien…- espeto preocupado

-Y Sakura ¿Sospecha aun de nosotros?-

\- Espero que no, tuve que hablarle un poco de mí, y contarle solo ciertas cosas de cómo fue que llegue a trabajar con ella, desgraciadamente mentirle de un poco de como conocí a su padre-

\- Eso espero Sasuke, aun no puede enterarse de nada, mientras veamos cómo sacarla de las garras de yuko y tener pruebas contra ella –

\- Que lio este…-

\- Aun no entiendo bien ese plan en el que estas Sasuke-

\- Kakashi, tu sabes que después del accidente fui obligado a obedecer todo lo que se me decía de parte del padre de Sakura para poderme mantener junto a ella y según mis esperanzas poder encontrarme con mi hermano él era el único que me mantenía obligado a todo-

\- Eso tengo entendido-

\- Pero eso no fue lo peor, el padre de Sakura sabía que algún día su hija se quedaría con todo pero ese amor tan enfermo que mantenía por Yuko, lo cegó, ni siquiera tiene un mínimo mordimiento por lo que ha hecho, me quería morir con solo ver el hombre que tenía a mi hermano, a mi familia en la desgracia, por culpa de el todo se fue a la borda, lo único que le podía agradecer en mi vida fue que me dejo conocer a su bella hija, quien siempre me brindaba su sonrisa, quise odiarla por ser su hija pero tenía tanto amor dentro de ella que me fue imposible hacerlo; su madre que fue tan bondadosa conmigo me daba de alimentar cuando aún no comía todo el día después de hacer todo el trabajo duro del día que el padre de Sakura me mandaba a hacer para que mi hermano no sufriera más trabajo y así demostrar que podía servir más, después de tanto sufrimiento de parte de mi familia negocie mi libertad para que mi hermano quedara libre, demostré con todo lo que podía para tomar el lugar de Itachi, y fue así como el padre de Sakura me indujo al mundo de los negocios-

-¿E Itachi? Nunca supe de el –espeto intrigado

\- Murió tiempo después (pauso) era obligado a trabajar incluso enfermo, por eso recayó aún más y murió tiempo después que salió- apretó sus manos, rechino sus dientes estrujando sus ojos al recordarlo

\- Sin duda alguna este hombre es un desalmado…- se sentó (cerro sus ojos)

\- No lo dudes Kakashi…-

 *****00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****

-Sakuras, ¿Disfrutas de nuestra tarde?-

\- Ah... Sí, claro- salió de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Pasa algo linda? Estas muy distraída- alzo una ceja

\- Nada más preocupada por Sasuke- llevo su cabello hacia atrás

.

 _Quiero verle…_

 _En verdad quiero profundizar mis sentimientos, quiero establecerme aunque creía eso imposible a estas alturas pero parece que no se le puede complacer a nadie, aun mi corazón arde como una antorcha en una noche helada…_

 _Me pregunto ¿qué estarás haciendo, Sasuke?_

 _Quiero en verdad creerte._

 _._


	11. Ganar o perder

Capítulo 10

Ganar o perder

-Sasuke, sé que lo te voy a pedir es un poco apresurado pero tenemos que hacer creer al padre de Sakura que su plan está saliendo como el pretendía-

\- Lo se Kakashi… ¿Crees que ella acepte?-

\- Tenemos que intentarlo- continuo- Sé que no lo quieres de esta manera, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.-

\- Todo por ella- espeto arrugando el entre seño

\- ¿Entonces que esperamos? Salgamos una vez por todas y ve a preguntárselo- se apresuraron al salir y sin más empezaron a discutir cómo se llevaría a cabo.

*00000000000000000000000000000000000000*

\- Sakura, me encanto tenerte toda la tarde, no tengo más queja que saber que te separas de mi-

\- Sabe que puede contar conmigo cuando desee-

\- Pues nada me alegraría más que saber que te casaras aquí- fingió

Sakura se sorprendió por la inesperada respuesta, que, inevitablemente tartamudeo sin saber que responder.

\- Oh Sakura ¿Cuándo planeas casarte? Ya estas comprometida ¿A qué esperas?-

\- No apresuro al matrimonio Señora Hatake- rio nerviosa

\- ¿Matrimonio? No me hagas reír, ¿Estas asustada?-

-Para serle muy franca, sí, tengo muy malos recuerdos de matrimonios…-

\- Te pareces mucho a mí joven, pequeña- rió – Tienes un aspecto frió y grosero muchas veces, pero en el fondo eres demasiado dulce. ¿Cuánto tiempo más deseas mantenerte alejada con el miedo a no ser herida? Espero no sea tarde para ti Sakura que aun eres joven y tienes a alguien que te ama por quien eres.-

Sakura trago fuertemente, no sabía que responder ante aquellas palabras que se lazaron contra ella con el fin de hacerla reaccionar. Sin duda tenía razón… ya era hora de quebrar el hielo.

-Por quien soy… - De golpe todos sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente, Sasuke, el hombre que odiaba tanto, era ahora su futuro y quizás el amor de su vida. Recordarlos le hizo una cálida bienvenida a su sonrisa que se asomaba con creces.

-Me recuerda mucho a mi madre ¿sabe?- le sonrió- si tengo la oportunidad de casarme con Sasuke aquí, desearía con todo corazón que usted me entregara en el altar-

Los ojos de la señora Hatake empezaron a brillar, dando lugar a sus visibles lagrimas que estaban a punto de estallar al igual que ella, ambas habían perdido almas especiales.

-¿No crees que te tardaste en preguntarme?- Bromeo

\- Quería estar segura, ahora sé que lo estoy-

*00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000*

Sakura llego a su recamara, y en su escritorio había un bello ramo de rosas que esperaban con una pequeña nota:

 _¿Hoy a las seis?_

Sonrojándose al recordar su charla con la señora Hatake, sonrió con mucho anhelo, deseaba ver esos cabellos rebeldes, esos momentos que daba la pena sacrificar cualquier tiempo. Rápidamente llamo a su enloquecido pretendiente, llevándose de sorpresa que todo lo que viviría esa noche seria inolvidable, y, que, para su segunda sorpresa no debía saber dónde se llevaría a cabo. Sin más preámbulo busco entre sus mejores vestiduras para adornarse, dado por hecho su búsqueda, entro para darse un buen baño, no podía imaginar que pasaría una vez llegara; frente a él, todo era diferente. Latía su corazón con mucha rapidez, en verdad deseaba verse lo más hermosa posible, su presentimiento era cada vez más posible al pasar de las horas, pues, sus pensamientos se habían encargado que cayera en esa verdad. Paso por última vez para ver frente al espejo su atuendo y casi completo agrego unos aretes que combinaban perfectamente. Llamo con entusiasmo a su cita que esperaba ya afuera. Noto a un pálido hombre que la esperaba fuera de su coche, veía con seriedad la luna, nada le sorprendía hasta que la vio.

Abrió la puerta y se adentraron al coche y sin más llegaron de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues la vista de los jóvenes se acentuaron tanto en ellos que ni siquiera hubo espacio para conversar. No había nada que hablar, todo era simple y hermoso por el hecho de saber que estaban juntos. Se aproximaron a un lugar maravilloso, imaginando toda clase de sentimientos que podrían esta vez desenvolver. Tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo a la mesa, que, decorada con anticipación había desembocado una reacción cómica en la ojijade. Inquietado el Uchiha pregunto la razón de su risa a lo que esta respondió:

-Me siento especial cuando haces esto-

-Tú ya lo eres, no necesitas este tipo de regalos para saberlo-

-¿Que planeas Uchiha?-

\- ¿Además de hacerte feliz, Sakura? – Continuo – Hoy, en verdad, quiero que sea una noche que solo seamos capaz de ver nuestros sentimientos, mas allá de lo que podamos ver, porque si miraras quien soy, desearía ser digno de ello-

\- ¿De que estas hablando?-

.

 _¡Cielos!_

 _Se fuerte por una vez en tu vida, no es por mí, es por ella…_

 _Y si mi vida vale para que siga sonriendo la daré…_

.

-Yo…debo decirte algo muy importante Sakura- trago fuerte y continuo – He deseado íntimamente compartir mi más grande anhelo contigo pero el miedo a consumido cada minuto y segundo que he construido y por ganancia a todo ello he sido arrastrado y sucumbido a la desgracia que me persigue día y noche.- tomo su mano y la acerco hacia él. – Sakura, si me permites quedarme junto a ti, no te dejaría por nada, estaría contigo restaurando nuestro tiempo perdido-

-¿Tiempo perdido?- Sakura extrañada, alzo una ceja y en un instante el recuerdo de un niño con cabellos rebeldes se hizo presente en la escena. Perpleja regreso su mirada hacia el Uchiha – Sasuke… ¿alguna vez estuve contigo? Es decir ¿te conocía ya antes?-

Erizo su piel en un santiamén, deseo con todo su ser saltar para caer en su brazos, que, con inseguridad podría recibirle. Anhelando gritar a los cuatro aires que fue su amigo, que la amo desde que se conocieron, que al principio la odio por ser hija de un ogro, pero su amabilidad, gentileza, su fino carácter lo hizo caer en cuenta que el único corazón de piedra era él y su padre era lo único que tenían en común. Su leal compañero que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era posible, que, sin embargo, no fue capaz de contarle la verdad… Quería llorar amargamente, sentirse impotente aun cuando el plan se llevaría a cabo en unos meses lo dejaba sin habla, en estas alturas lo único que podía tranquilizarlo es que ya no habría nada que temer.

-Sakura espera, antes de eso… debo hacerte una pregunta ahora mismo-

Con actitud palidezco se arrodillo, tomando su mano en acto de compromiso, nadie podría ser testigo de tanta exaltación más que ellos mismos. Remojo sus labios ¡Oh Dios! Era tanto que podrían haber explotado, un mar sin fin emociones. Todo podría salir bien o mal, dependiendo de una sola respuesta era el arranque de toda propuesta o daño no importaba el precursor solo debían confiar que todo saldría bien…

-¿Quisieras ser mi amiga, mi compañera, mi pareja en todo mis caprichos, serias mi esposa?

-No en todas- rió mientras chocaban sus labios para confirmas de una vez la propuesta que dejo de ser una mentira para ambos y se convirtió verdadero como lo que sentían.

\- Ya estas cumpliendo mi capricho más grande, ¿sabes?-

\- Estoy convencida que si-

-Entonces déjame compartir mi felicidad en este momento –

Con prontitud de divulgar a cielo y tierra que pronto la mujer que tanto amaba sería una Uchiha y no llevaría por más tiempo el apellido que la manchaba como persona. Salieron con grandes ánimos y se aproximaron a la casa del Hatake. Celebraron de lo inesperado pues no contaban con la participación de ellos en la boda, al menos eso pensaba Kakashi. Todo se debía preparar pronto, no había nada que perder… si todo estaba planeado y lo seguían al pie de la letra seguro todo sería un éxito.

Después de unos días, la preparación de la boda era lo poco que faltaba, lo más importante era mantener a Yuko fuera del alcance de Sakura, seguro planearía algo para sacar a Sakura del camino, algo que mantenían en desvelo todos los días.

******00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**************

El día más esperado llego, la llegada de los novios fue fulminante, se acabó la espera, los días se fueron como meses, la serenidad le dio cabida a la ansiedad que comía la paciencia de cada uno, pero ya no más, lo único que podrían esperar seria el provenir.

 _-¿_ Lista?-

-¿Lo estás tú?

Beso su mano y le vio con gran amor a los ojos – ¿Entonces que esperamos?-salieron de la iglesia y las campanas sonaban, los novios salían y los invitados los recibían con alegría al verlos. Sus anillos hacían la clara evidencia de sus votos, que, mantendrían fielmente.

-¡Naruto, Ino!- les beso

– Sakura, te ves bellísima, nunca imagine verte casada a ti primero. ¡ea mira que irónico!.- comento su amiga

-Sakura-chan, felicidades-

Todo se llevaba a cabo, el alboroto de las personas se hacían multitud y las horas transcurrían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en medio de tantas personas Yuko hizo su ser presente de la manera más escandalosa posible, no había nada en ella que no fuese llamativo, se acercó de manera silenciosa a Sasuke para felicitarle.

-¿Quién podría dudar de ti?- bromeo

-Para Yuko, no es lugar-

\- Me impresionas tanto- continuo- aun sigues obedeciendo a ese viejo, no dudo que este muy lejos ahora, pero me mando para asegurarse que todo saldría como lo habíamos planeado.-

\- ¿Puedes ser más discreta?-

\- Debo asegurarme- espeto aún más sarcástica- que todo sea de acuerdo al plan. ¿Acaso, no tenemos un acuerdo?

-Lo que tú digas Yuko, pero por favor, si quieres que esto continúe debes parar.-

– Eres todo un caballero, Sasuke- prosiguió- te tengo los ojos encima cariño, salúdame a mi bella hijastra por mí- rió

\- No mostrare indulgencia hacia a ti...-

Elevo su vista y presencio que Kakashi ya los había percatado, trago fuerte y se movió entre el público, la palidez era difícil de ocultar aún más que el frió que recorría su espina dorsal, no debía levantar ninguna sospecha. Lo más importante…Yuko ya había mordido el anzuelo.

-Todo va bien…-

-No te preocupes tío terminaremos esto antes que cante el gallo-

\- No te exijas, seremos sigilosos.

\- Ahora el viejo debe estar encismado-

\- ¿Que harás con Yuko?-

-No la soporto, debo quitármela de encima- espeto- seguirá detrás de mí, como una sombra, no se despegara hasta cumplir su objetivo-

\- Debemos ser más inteligentes que ella, podemos esperar de todo-

\- Lo se… siento tenerte que meter a esto-

-Le hice una promesa a tus padres, no les fallare.-

Se limitó a sonreír, su mirada busco a su ahora esposa que disfrutaba de la música de la noche llenándolo de recuerdos cuando aún eran más jóvenes.

.

 _Oh Sakura…_

 _Si supieras toda la verdad_

 _Seguro_

 _Ya no me querrías más…_

 _Quisiera regresar el tiempo y poder cambiar nuestro destino. ¡Pero que injusticia de parte de la vida tenerme que separar de ti! No acabara de destruirme por completo si aún tengo asuntos pendientes. Mi privilegio llego hasta aquí, mis búsquedas fuera de lo indeseado, siendo de este el proceso al que me veo obligado a tener que persuadirme de la mejor manera que en el crudo silencio. Muchas veces me perturbe, buscando llenar la satisfacción de otros esperando que aprueben lo aprobado. Me avergüenzo de mi naturaleza como hombre, reconozco que he sido débil. Pero el día que te conocí supe que no eras para mí, sin embargo cambiaste mi modo de pensar al extremo que ahora no me reconozco._

 _Quiero serte útil_

 _Hoy y siempre…_

.

-¿Sasuke? Acércate- grito la Uchiha – el brindis-

\- Que tonto ¿cómo lo pude olvidar?-

\- ¿Un par de copas y ya estás muy animado?-

\- Te equivocas porque no he bebido-

\- Entonces señor Uchiha ¿empezamos?-

-Por supuesto señora Uchiha-

El brindis empezó, el silencio gobernó la sala, los invitados no eran más que espectadores y no podían faltar las fructíferas palabras del Uchiha hacia ellos como agradecimiento por su presencia. Al cabo de discurso los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el choque de las copas se hizo presente. La noche no podía ser más especial.

***00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****

-¿Qué te parece?-

\- **_Yuko…que prepotente eres_** -

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿No era eso lo que habíamos planeado?

 **-¿** ** _No crees que exageres un poco?-_**

\- Sera como un accidente, ni siquiera lo notaran-

 ** _\- Eso dijiste la última vez y se te paso la mano_** -

\- Pero ella se lo merecía, cariño- reprocho

\- **_De cualquier modo ¿Sasuke está haciéndolo como es debido?_** –

\- De eso me asegure yo, pero aún tengo mis dudas, supe que al gusano le intereso Sakura-

 ** _-Nadie más que él sabe las consecuencias que le traeria. Que estúpido… ¿Quién querría a una adoptada?-_**

 ** _-_** Ya lo has dicho, te llamo mañana para seguirte informando-

 ** _\- Si el Uchiha muestra un patrón de rechazo o deja el plan, ya sabes que hacer-_**


End file.
